


The Angel Underground

by CzechoSherlockian



Series: The Angel Underground [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzechoSherlockian/pseuds/CzechoSherlockian
Summary: Christine has recently become the lead soprano for The Opéra Populaire for which she has her Angel of Music to thank. Will she finally meet this mysterious man? Will the return of an old friend cause a rift between the Angel and his pupil? What will Christine do when two of the most important men in her life don't get along?Maybe not the best summary for the story, but I tried. It's your typical rift between Phantom and Man. Please read, the story it better than its summary. It follows ALW cannon mostly, but diverts a bit, and I pulled from multiple Phantom stories; some in subtle ways.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Christine Daaé
Series: The Angel Underground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678630
Kudos: 22





	1. Meeting the Angel...or Phantom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to the fanfic scene, well I had a couple of short fics a long time ago, but I haven't had anything in awhile or here on AO3. I might have some grammatical errors, but I tried to fix most of them. I have been working on this fic for years, and by working on I mean it's been done and every few months I reread it and tweak it and never post it, so I'm finally doing that. 
> 
> Not sure how I feel about the title of the story, so if you think something fits better let me know and I'll take it into consideration. I got most of my inspiration for the story from ALW's stage production, but I tried to pull stuff from other sources. I frequently listened to the 25th Anniversary soundtrack while writing this, so most of my inspiration comes from that cast. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

“Christine…Christine.” I barely registered the sound of Meg’s voice when I heard it… _Him_ …calling out to me again.

“ _Christine_ ,” he called out my name softly. I was trying to figure out where his voice was coming from when Meg started talking again, this time getting my full attention.

“I knew you could sing, but I didn’t know you could sing like that! Where did that come from? More importantly, _why_ have you been hiding it this long? You were perfect tonight! I wish I could learn from the great Maestro that taught you. Who is he?”

Looking around the room, I told her, “My father used to tell me of this…this Angel. An Angel of Music, he called it. I’ve been dreaming for him ever since Father first spoke of him. And now, when I sing, I feel him.” I paused for a moment, hesitating on whether or not I should tell her what I had heard. I grabbed her gently and looking into her eyes continued, “He’s here, Meg, he called me just now…only I don’t know from where. He’s always with me, but I never see him.”

“Christine,” she started shaking her head slightly, “there’s no one here. I’m sure the man is so great he seems like an angel, but he’s not one. You must be dreaming this voice.” Seeing me start to protest, she continued, “Why are you acting this way? Telling me you’ve never seen the person tutoring you, and that this _angel_ is in the room with us. If you don’t want me to know who he is, that is fine. He can be your secret.”

“He is here, I _swear_ it, Meg! He’s here…I heard him…I…heard him,” I sat down in my chair, slightly confused, still trying to shake the initial chill I always get when he calls my name.

“Christine, are you alright?” she asked, worry starting to show in her face. She put her hands back over mine, the worry deepening, “You look pale and you’re _freezing_!”

“I’m scared, Meg. I never know where he is…he’s just a ghost…a _phantom_. He talks to me when no one else is around, but I never know where the voice is coming from. I’ve been learning from him that way for months, but I’m still frightened every time he speaks to me. I wish I knew who he was…” I had lost focus again. I’d been doing that recently, unless I was in my lessons, then I was more attentive than I’d ever been in my life. My _Angel of Music_ , as I called him, had a very enchanting and entrancing voice. When he sang I felt as if I was floating, flying far away from every thing bad in this world. I felt safe, protected, warm…and _loved_. I slowly found myself falling in love with this unknown man. I tried to stop it. Who wants to be in love with someone they aren’t even sure existed? That’s part of the reason I was scared. What if I was making it all up in my mind? I couldn’t tell Meg about that though, she’d think I’d gone mad. I wanted to find out who this man was before I said anything else to her.

The banging of a cane startled me back into reality. “Meg! _You_ are supposed to be practicing with the others! _Go!_ ” Madame Giry, Meg’s mother, entered my room. She was never a good person to cross, and for a moment I thought I was in trouble as well.

“Christine, you were beautiful tonight. Your teacher will be very pleased.”

“I’m sure he will, Madame,” after a pause I asked, “Is there something I can help you with?”

“I just came to deliver this note,” she replied, handing me a slip of paper.

“Thank you.” She walked from the room as I turned to read it, “Little Lotte…red scarf?” I was confused. While trying to make sense of the note, there was a knock on my door, “Come in,” I called. I was contemplating the note and removing my accessories from the performance, so I wasn’t paying attention to who had walked in.

“Christine Daaé, have you forgotten your red scarf?” It was a man speaking, a voice I vaguely recognized.

“Pardon, Monsieur?” I looked up confused.

“After all the trouble I went through! I was barely fourteen and soaked to the skin!”

I knew I recognized that voice! “Because you had run into the sea after my scarf! Oh, Raoul! It is you!” I exclaimed.

“Yes,” he laughed. Then he started singing, **“ _‘Little Lotte, let her mind wander. Little Lotte thought, ‘Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?’_** "

“You remember that too!” I smiled at him.

“ _‘_ ** _Or of riddles or frocks?_ ’**” he continued.

“Those picnics in the attic,” I reminisced as he sang still.

“ ** _‘Or of chocolates?_** _’_ ”

“Father playing the violin...”

“As we read to each other dark stories of the north,” he finally spoke, remembering with me.

**“ _‘No, What I loved best,’ Lottie Said, ‘was when I'm asleep in my bed._**

**_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_ ,’**” I sang, and then he joined me, _“‘_ ** _The Angel of Music sings songs in my head.’_** ”

“Raoul,” I told him, turning fully to look him in the eyes, “my father used to tell me that when he was in heaven, he would send the Angel of Music to me. He’s dead now, and I know I’ve been visited by the Angel…I know it!”

“There is no doubt you have. The way you sang tonight, I would say the Angel was right there with you the whole time,” he gave me a small smile. Then he grabbed my hands and pulled me from my chair, “Now come. We are going to supper.”

I pulled away, slightly panicked, “No. Raoul. The Angel is strict, I can’t go.”

He looked at me, puzzled, “I will not keep you out late. Come on. Get dressed. I will go get my hat and call for my carriage and we will go.”

“No, Raoul. I’m not leaving. Maybe another time but not tonight.” I knew when Raoul set his mind to something there was no changing it, but I had to try. I was scared of what would happen if I broke one of the Angel’s rules. He didn’t have many, but once, when I did break one on accident, he scared me half to death…that and he almost quit on me. I couldn’t have that happening. I just couldn’t.

“Christine, it is not up for discussion. I am taking you out and we are celebrating your debut. Now dress. I will be back shortly,” he turned and left me standing there, another reply on my lips. I looked around the room, knowing what was coming.

“THAT INSOLENT _BOY_! HE _THINKS_ HE CAN TAKE _YOU_ AWAY FROM _ME_! TONIGHT OF _ALL_ NIGHTS! _I_ HELPED YOU GET HERE! _NOT._ HIM!”

“Angel, I’m sorry. He means no harm. He just doesn’t understand. Please forgive him and _me_ , I should have kept telling him no. I’m not going to go with him, I never planned on it.” I talked to the walls, the ceiling, the floor, everywhere, not knowing where his voice was coming from.

“I know, Christine. I know. I am sorry for shouting. I just get upset when people _don’t_ _listen_ to you! You told him no, and he kept _pushing_! He should’ve listened the first time!” he paused in his speaking. I thought maybe he had left me, but then he continued, almost shyly, “Christine?”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Why did you tell him that I was the reason you could not go with him? You know very well that I would not have minded…well that is not true, I wanted to spend this momentous night with you, but you have never seen me, and I’m just your teacher, you could have left with him. I would have understood,” he said, and then mumbled, “ _in time._ ”

“I never back out on a promise. I thought maybe saying you wouldn’t allow it would make him leave, but I don’t think he believes you are a real person. And you do have rules, and you don’t like them broken. I just thought maybe keeping promises was a rule of yours, and I wanted to follow it.” I told him sincerely. I honestly did want to spend the night talking to him. We usually don’t chat, but the couple of times it has happened were amazing. I could talk to him all day for the rest of my life and never bore of him. I thought it was a great way to spend my night celebrating my success.

“Can…can I ask you a question, Angel?” I whispered.

“Yes,” came the reply.

“Why won’t you let me see you? You always refuse to show yourself to me. I would love to be able to talk to you face to face. As my debut gift please come to me. Let me see you, so we can speak in person,” I pleaded. It had been too long. I needed to finally know what he looked like. I wanted to put a face to that beautiful voice, that beautiful man. Yes, he may have had some temper issues, but they weren’t too bad. He was a wonderful person, temper or not, and I finally had to know him.

“I guess it has been long enough,” he sighed. “Go to your mirror, and you shall see me.”

I walked over to my mirror and looked. All I could see was my reflection, and then suddenly there was a man standing beside me. I looked next to me, but he wasn’t there…he was _in_ the mirror. I looked back at it, studying him. He was taller than me, wearing a tuxedo and a black cape with the hood pulled up. The most striking feature was a white mask covering the right side of his face.

The mirror opened and I could see him even better. His eyes were a beautiful gold with specks of blue, and his skin was pale. He reached out his hand to me and I took it, gasping slightly at how cold his touch was. Hearing my gasp he went to pull his hand away, but I tightened my grip, stopping him. He looked from our hands directly into my eyes, shock in his expression, but before I could do anything else there was a knocking on my door.

My Angel glanced behind me, anger starting to show; he shut the mirror and pulled me, running, down a pathway deep under the Opera House. I kept glancing around me, mesmerized by the place. Eventually we came to the edge of a lake, to which there was a small boat docked. He gently helped me into it, and then climbed in himself and started rowing us across the vast underground wonder.

* * *

The lake seemed to never end. We rowed in silence for what seemed like ages until I heard him humming a familiar tune. It’s not one he had ever sung to me during our lessons, but I heard it follow me where I went, as well as in my dreams.

“What are you humming?” I asked, turning from staring at the lake to looking up at my Angel.

He quickly stopped humming and without looking back at me answered, “It’s nothing.”

“I’ve heard it before…almost all the time it seems. I dream that song,” I told him. His reaction when I asked him about it was suspicious. I knew I’d heard the song before, so that made me inquire again, “What is it? Because there is no way this is a coincidence.”

“It’s just a little something I wrote. I do not know how you know it as I have never shared it with anyone…maybe it just sounds similar to something you already know,” he insisted.

“No. I _know_ I’ve never heard that before last week. I could understand possibly hearing it around the Opera House, I’m very aware of your voice when I’m here,” I blushed as I revealed that secret, but before he could react I continued, “but I know I’ve heard it when I’m at home…when I sleep,” I chose then to look up. I caught him glance away with a look of guilt, embarrassment, and horror. It then occurred to me. “You’ve _followed_ me home before haven’t you?! And _watched_ me sleep?! _Why_?” I asked slightly horrified, but part of me couldn’t help but love that he did that. I’d been having a rough time being alone recently and ever since I heard that song I’ve felt better, so part of me was grateful…even though it was creepy that he’d been following me.

“I…I’m sorry, Christine. I just…I noticed you have not been yourself recently. The first couple of times I followed you were to make sure you were fine. Then one time I got caught at your apartment. Too many people were out and I could not get back here safely, so I snuck in and hid. You had fallen asleep by the time I was ready to leave, and as I was going I heard you whimpering and tossing in your sleep. I was scared you would wake up and find me there! I did not know what else to do…so I started singing. It was a song I had intended to show you anyway, but after I saw the effect it had on you, I felt that I should keep it to myself a little longer. I kept following you because I knew you could not sleep well, and when I sang to you, you relaxed and slept peacefully. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, I never meant any harm.” He looked so worried and scared by the time he finished that even if I wanted to be I wouldn’t be able to be mad at him.

“It’s fine. Really. You did help me a lot. If it weren’t for you I probably would have never made it through those nights. So thank you, _really_ ,” I looked up into his eyes to make sure he understood I meant it. I saw him visibly relax and it was then I noticed we had stopped. I turned back towards the front of the boat and saw one of the most beautiful places ever. It wasn’t really a house, but more so a large island in the lake that was ornately decorated. There were beautiful royal purple curtains that made a makeshift roof and walls. The main room had an organ and a desk with papers all over it, from what I could tell compositions of the Angel’s.All I could see from the boat were three other ‘rooms’, one of which the curtain ‘door’ leading to it was open. I could see a grand piano in it along with a bed. Before I could look closer at any of the others my Angel was climbing out of the boat and offering me his hand. I took it and climbed out.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said nervously. “I know it’s not much, but it works for me.”

“It’s lovely.”

I saw a small smile grace his lips and then disappear quickly, “Let me show you around. This is my work area; I do most of my composing with the organ. To the left is my bedroom. I do not sleep much, but I like being in there, that is why there is a piano in it. I usually spend my time playing or writing music. Over to the right is my kitchen and next to that is the washroom. Behind the Organ are my library and a few spare rooms. I do not use them much. Like I said, I like to spend my time either at my organ, piano, or desk.”

“It’s a lot bigger than it seems, and it’s very beautiful. I love the ambience of the place, and how the candles give it a beautiful glow, much better than oil lamps,” I replied as I looked around.

I turned to face my Angel and caught him staring at me. “What is it?” I asked curiously, reaching up to touch my face and hair making sure nothing was wrong with either of them.

“You just…you look beautiful in the candle light,” he answered me softly.

I blushed, “Thank you.”

We stood in silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say. Occasionally I would catch him glancing at me, but only because I was trying to get a glimpse of him.

I finally broke the silence, “May I ask you something?”

He nodded, “of course.”

“What’s your name?”

He chuckled, “Erik. Erik Destler.”

“Erik,” I repeated softly, “I like that name. It suits you. Why did you laugh at my question?”

He paled, more so than he already was, “I…I thought you were going to ask about something else.”

“What?”

“My…my mask,” he said in barely a whisper.

“Oh. I am curious about it, but I would never ask or force you to talk about it if you don’t want to, and I’d _never_ make you take it off,” I told him sincerely.

“I…I want to tell you about it. You should know,” he looked up at me.

I nodded and gave him a small smile as encouragement to continue.

Erik took a deep breath and started, “When I was young my mother abandoned me. She could not bear to look at my face,” he gave a bitter laugh, “some carnival people picked me up and put me in their show. ‘Come see the _devil_ child!’ they would yell. When people got to me, I was forced to remove my makeshift mask and show my face to the crowds, if I did not, I was beaten. I could hear them all, same thing night after night. People would get sick at the sight of my face, others would scream, some ran away, and then there were the people who said despicable things to me as if it were _my_ fault or _I_ somehow _chose_ to have this face. I cried myself to sleep every night. The only thing that kept me going was my music and my passion for designing magnificent places. Everything got worse after they learned I could do those things. One night a man took me away from them and forced me to design buildings for him. He would beat me until I gave him what he wanted. I was only fourteen at the time,” he paused.

I was on the brink of tears when he looked up at me, “Oh, Christine. I’m sorry. I can stop. It’s a horrible story anyway.”

“No. No, keep going. I want to hear it all,” I wiped away my tears.

“Right,” he sighed, looking away, and continued, “when that man was done with me he left me in the street. I found my way back to the carnival and they took me back in. Even though it was a horrible place to be, I at least got fed and had a place to sleep at night. One night a lady found me. She felt so bad for me that she helped me escape and brought me here. I was seventeen then. I have been here ever since.”

“That’s….that’s _horrible_. I’m _so_ sorry,” I had tears streaming down my face. I wanted to hold him and never let go. “No one should have to live like _this_ , especially after they have been through all of _that_.”

“It’s fine really. It is the best situation I have ever been in. I have a steady income ‘ _Haunting’_ the place as the people up top say. A few harmless tricks here and there and people will do amazing things to make them stop.”

“You… _you’re_ the Opera Ghost?” I asked shocked.

“The one and only,” Erik replied with a smirk. It quickly went away though once he realized I still had a horrified expression on my face, “I never have and never will hurt anyone though, if that is what you are worried about. I make sure that everything I do is harmless. Some of the things being blamed on me are not my fault. It is just easier to say I did it than to admit they messed up.”

I was still wary, but replied, “You’ll never hurt anyone?”

“Never. I promise,” he answered sincerely. “Do you want me to stop with the shenanigans? Because I can if it would make you feel better.”

“Please. There could be an accident and I don’t want anyone hurt, and I don’t want them to have an excuse to try and find you. If you heard what they already say about the _Phantom_ you would know how serious they are about hunting down the ghost if anyone is hurt badly.” I really was worried about him. On more than one occasion they have almost formed a mob and searched the Opera House from top to bottom. I could only imagine how bad it would be if they found Erik. I shook that thought from my head.

“I will, for you,” Erik smiled at me.

“Thank you,” I smiled back.

“Now. I want to properly sing you that song. I did write it for _you_ after all,” he flushed slightly as he led me to the piano. “Ready?” he asked as he got settled on the bench.

“Ready,” I replied with a nod. I stood next to his shoulder, watching his hands move across the keys as he played the intro. By the time he started singing I had moved to the other end of the piano to watch him as he sang.

**_“Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._ **

**_Darkness stirs and_ ** _wakes_ **_imagination._ **

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses.”_ **From the moment he started singing I relaxed. His voice had a mesmerizing quality that calmed me in an instant.

**_“Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._ **

_Grasp_ ** _it,_** _sense_ ** _it tremulous and tender.”_ **I felt as if I was floating. The more he sang, the lighter I felt. I found myself doing whatever he said in the song.

**_“Turn your face away from the garish light of day._ **

**_Turn your_ ** _thoughts_ **_away from cold unfeeling light,_ **

**_And_** _listen_ ** _to the music of the night.”_** All I could seem to do was listen. I couldn’t move. The beauty of his voice and the music paralyzed me.

**_“Close your eyes and_ ** _surrender_ **_to your_ ** _darkest_ **_dreams,_ **

**_Purge your_ ** _thoughts_ **_of the_ ** _life_ **_you knew before._ **

**_Close your eyes, let your_ ** _spirit_ **_start to soar._ **

**_And you'll live, as you've never lived before.”_** I was in a trance. With my eyes closed, I melted into the song even more. Doing anything and everything it asked.

**_“Softly, deftly, music shall surround you._ **

_Hear_ **_it,_ ** _feel_ **_it, closing in around you_ ** _._

 **_Open up your mind, let your_ ** _fantasies_ **_unwind,_ **

**_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight._ **

**_The_** _darkness_ ** _of the music of the night.”_** I opened up my eyes to see Erik get up from the piano and walk towards where I was standing.

I followed him around the room with my eyes as he continued,

 **_“Let your mind start a_ ** _journey_ **_through a_ ** _strange_ **_new world,_ **

**_Leave all_ ** _thoughts_ **_of the_ ** _world_ **_you knew before._ **

**_Let your_ ** _soul_ **_take you where you long to be._ **

**_Only then can you belong to me.”_** My knees buckled and I started to fall to the ground. Suddenly there were strong arms holding me up. I melted into his embrace.

**_“Floating, falling, sweet_ ** _intoxication_ **_._ **

_Touch_ **_me,_ ** _trust_ **_me,_ ** _savor_ **_each sensation._ **

**_Let the dream begin, let your_ ** _darker_ **_side give in,_ **

**_To the power of the music that I write._ **

**_The_** _power_ ** _of the music of the night,”_** He sang softly into my ear. I was so overcome by the effect his voice had on me that my legs completely gave out on me. The next thing I knew I was being swept off my feet and carried over to the bed. I was set down gently and covered up.

Leaning over me my Angel sang in almost a whisper,

 **_“_ ** _You_ **_alone can_ ** _make_ **_my song take flight._ **

_Help_ ** _me make the music of the night.”_** Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Christine spends the night at Erik's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying so far! Once again I tried to correct all spelling and grammar myself, so sorry if I missed anything. 
> 
> Have a dash of angst to go with your day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I woke in a strange bed. For a second I didn’t remember where I was; then it all came rushing back to me. I looked around the room expecting to see Erik sitting at the piano, but he wasn’t there. I got out of the bed and walked to the closed doorway. Pulling the curtain open slightly I peeked out of it, looking for my Angel. I saw him sitting at his desk working. I watched him for a bit; once or twice he turned, and I thought he would catch me spying. I finally had enough courage to walk out of the room and over to him to see what he was doing.

“Ah, you have finally decided to come out. I know you have been watching me,” he said slyly without looking up. I could almost picture the smirk on his face.

I flushed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You would never be a disturbance,” he replied as I reached him. I looked over his shoulder at what he was composing. _‘The Music of the Night’_ was written across the top in beautiful script.

“Is that the song you sang to me last night?”

“Yes, I was just fixing some things on it.”

“It was beautiful. Very captivating. It suits your voice well,” I said softly.

“Thank you,” he replied, finally stopping to turn and face me. We stared at each other for a while, neither of us speaking. Finally I broke from his gaze looking away with a blush creeping onto my face. I had caught myself thinking about how wonderful he was, and how much I actually loved him. My love for him was growing stronger everyday, and the more I got to know him the faster it grew. I chased those thoughts from my mind quickly, before he could figure out what I was thinking.

“You still look tired, Christine. You should rest more.”

I looked back at him, “How long was I sleeping?”

“About two hours, but I can tell you are still exhausted. You did have your very first opening night tonight. All those emotions can wear even the most seasoned of performers out,” he told me, leading me back to his room.

“You need to rest too. Do you have some other place I can sleep, so you can have your bed back?” I asked, hesitating on lying down.

“No. You sleep there. I’m not tired and am going to keep working, but you should rest. It’s alright. Go on,” he insisted. I could see trying to convince him to rest would be futile.

He gently guided me to lie down, “Fine, but this is the last time I will agree this easily. Next time I won’t rest until you do.” I was so tired I barely registered I had suggested there would be another time like this. For a second I panicked slightly, but either he didn’t catch what I said or didn’t care.

Erik laughed, “Alright, dear. Now sleep.”

“Goodnight, Erik,” I mumbled as I drifted off.

“Goodnight, Christine,” I barely heard his reply as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up not knowing whether it was still night or day. There was no clock I could see, and Erik was not around, again. I knew where he would most likely be, so I walked back to the main room he worked from. I never expected to find him asleep on his desk. My heart stopped for a moment at seeing him so peaceful. He seemed tense around me; it was nice to see him completely at ease. I found a blanket and walked up to him silently and draped it over his shoulders.

I couldn’t help but stare at him in this state. It was then I noticed that his mask was coming off in his sleep. I was curious as to what he was hiding. Part of me wanted to remove the mask gently and look, but the other part of me wanted to try and slip it back on for him, so he’d be more comfortable. The latter part of me won.

As I was trying to slip the mask back on, Erik woke, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he shouted. “I thought you said you wouldn’t force me to show you! I guess that’s true, you wouldn’t _force_ me to do it, but you’d just do it yourself when I wasn’t able to stop you, is that it?!”

He stood over me yelling. When he had jumped up the mask had come completely off, and both it and I had fallen to the ground. I laid by it cringing with everything he said, tears starting to fall down my face. I glanced up at him right as he raised his arm in a gesture. It gave me a clear view of his face and I gasped. The right side was horribly deformed in a way I can’t even describe. It didn’t scare or bother me though, strange enough. The only thing I was worried about was his reaction. I was so scared I couldn’t even defend myself.

The gasp must have set him off again, “I _knew_ you would be just like the rest. It’s why I didn’t want to show you. Now that you’ve seen though why don’t you keep looking!” He dropped to his knees, grabbed my arm, and forced me to stare at his face. I tried to turn away and get out of his grasp because he was hurting and scaring me.I knew he thought I was reacting to his face, but it wasn’t the truth. I kept trying to tell him that I was attempting to put the mask back on, and that what I saw didn’t bother me, but nothing would come out.

He finally let me go roughly and I fell to the ground, silent sobs wracking my body. “I just want to be seen for me and not my deformity. I had hoped you would be the one person to see that,” he whispered, tears of his own running down his face, “I guess not. Maybe you’ll learn to live with it though. Even though it scares you, maybe someday you can learn to _love_ me even though I look like a…a _monster_.”

He looked at me hopefully. I had finally stopped sobbing enough to think. I looked at the ground and whispered, “I already do.” I heard him gasp, but continued slightly louder, looking at him, “You don’t look like a monster. I think you are _perfect_ inside and out.”

He shook his head in disagreement, “That’s not true. Look at how you reacted. You can’t even look at me for more than two seconds without turning away.”

I had turned to find his mask and out of embarrassment. “I was looking for this,” I told him handing him his mask. “I really don’t have a problem with the way you look. I didn’t mean to startle you or react this way. I was trying to fix the way it was sitting on you, it had slipped while you slept, but you woke when I was trying to adjust it.”

“Why did you cry then?”

“I was scared. I thought you might hit me, and then when you grabbed me I didn’t know what was going to happen. I didn’t mean to act that way. Every time a man, other than my father, has yelled at me he’s ended up hitting me. I didn’t know if you would do that too,” I said softly, tears still slipping quietly down my face.

Erik had his mask back on and he knelt next to me, tipping my chin up to look at him. He wiped the tears away as he replied, “I would _never_ hit you, believe that. I would hurt myself before I hurt you. I’m sorry I yelled. I just do not like people seeing my face…it does not usually end well for me.”

“I know. I’m sorry all that happened.”

“Do not apologize, Christine. It is not your fault; just leave my mask where it is next time, alright? I have fallen asleep there more than once, it does not bother me the way it slips,” he gave me a small smile. There was that ‘next time’ again. I guess we both enjoyed each other’s company, and wanted to keep seeing each other, more than we thought.

“I will,” I promised.

“Good. Now let’s get you back up top, they are probably wondering where you are,” he told me pulling me up. I nodded and followed him back to the boat. He helped me back in and we rode silently back to where we came in.

* * *

I was still shaken as he led me back up the passage behind my mirror. The whole time I replayed everything that had happened in the last few hours over and over in my mind.

When we reached the entrance I turned and faced him, “Will I see you again?”

“Yes, but not for awhile. I think it is best if we stay away from each other for now. I will always be here if you need me; I am always watching,” Erik looked into my eyes reassuringly.

“What about our lessons?” I asked, reaching for some chance that I would be near him sooner rather than later.

“For now I think you will be just fine. Let us put those on hold. I will let you know if we need to start up again.”

I nodded sadly. “Alright,” I answered, my voice breaking as tears formed in my eyes.

“This is not goodbye forever, Christine,” he reassured. “Do not be sad. I am always around. We will be together soon. Now go, they are worried about you.” With that he opened the passage and I was forced to walk back into my room. I turned back in time to see his retreating figure as the mirror closed.

“Miss Daaé?” I jumped not expecting anyone to be in there.

“Who’s there?” I asked looking around the dark room.

I heard a match being lit, and the voice came into view as they lit a lamp.

“Oh, Madame Giry. It’s you.” I replied, relieved.

“Where have you been?”

“Um…it’s hard to explain and I’d rather not talk about it,” I told her, tears starting to form again as I thought about all that had happened. I felt as if I hadn’t even slept at all, I was so emotionally drained.

“I understand. The managers are worried, and so is the Vicomte.”

“Raoul!” I had completely forgotten about him. “I should tell them I’m safe!”

“I’ll tell them. You need to go home and rest. I have a carriage ready for you downstairs. Let me walk you out and then I’ll let them all know you are alright,” she replied.

“I should tell Raoul myself. I abandoned him without telling him where I was going,” I insisted.

“And what exactly will you tell him?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, “I think you should figure out an explanation before you see him next, and you should be rested as well. Go home,” Madame Giry insisted.

I nodded, “You’re right. Let’s go.”

I followed her out of the room and to the carriage.

* * *

On the ride my mind wondered back to Erik and the time I had spent with him. I found myself missing him already. By the time I reached my apartment I could barely stop more tears from escaping. I thanked the driver and went inside as quickly as I could without running.

I fell on my bed as sobs wracked my body once more. So much happened in the last couple of days, and it was all catching up to me now. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I actually wouldn’t have been able to give a specific reason as to why I was crying, if anyone had asked. I was crying for Erik, I was crying for the worry I caused everyone, I was crying for myself, I was crying because I still felt shaken up, I was crying for the whole world in that moment, and I couldn’t stop. Eventually exhaustion overcame me and I calmed down.

As I drifted off I could hear a familiar voice singing, _“Nighttime sharpens…”_

* * *

The days passed and I filled them rehearsing for our new production ‘ _Il Muto_ ’ in which I played a silent role. Carlotta had made her return and I had been pushed down to her understudy. I didn’t argue too much because it was a higher position than I had been in, that, and I didn’t feel like arguing anyway. I missed seeing Erik and having our lessons. I guess since I didn’t have a singing part he decided that I didn’t need lessons. The thing that bothered me the most was that I couldn’t feel him around me anymore. Before, I could tell when he was around; even if he wasn’t talking to me his presence had an effect on me. Now, I felt nothing, and that was the worst thing of all. Raoul kept trying to get me to go out with him, but I kept telling him I was too tired. I felt really bad about doing that, but I just didn’t feel like being around anyone. All I did anymore was go to rehearsal and then go home and go straight to sleep. I did make myself go out with Raoul a few times, mostly to make him leave me alone, and to try and get my mind off of everything. It didn’t work. I had to force myself to act like I was enjoying the outing. After every one I felt even more guilty than just telling Raoul no. I felt as if I was leading him on, and I didn’t want to do that to him, but I couldn’t tell him I didn’t feel anything but friendship for him. How could I explain that I loved a person no one knew existed? I really needed to see my Angel again soon, or I was going to go mad.

* * *

Opening night I didn’t even feel like performing. I made myself go on the stage because I hoped I might be able to feel Erik there.I knew if there was one sure way for him to be around it would be to watch me perform; whether I was singing or not. Everything was going smoothly. I lost myself in my character and forgot about real life for a few minutes. Then I felt it. _My Angel_ was watching. I felt exhilarated to know he was there, but something felt off. I didn’t get the usually positive feelings from him, and it didn’t take long to learn why.

“DID I _NOT_ INSTRUCT THAT _BOX FIVE_ BE LEFT EMPTY?!”

“He’s here! The Phantom of the Opera!” Meg started shouting. Everyone on stage froze, the whole audience froze; we all didn’t know what to do.

“Yes, he is,” I said, with a mixture of excitement and annoyance. He had promised not to cause any problems, and he had abandoned me, which made me more than a little irritated. On the other hand, he was back now, and that made me happy. I didn’t know how to feel.

“Your role is _silent_ you little _toad_!” Carlotta told me sharply.

“A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is _you_ who are the toad,” Erik’s voice came from all around.

Carlotta shook off his voice and made everyone get back in place. She walked to the side of the stage to get more of her _special spray_ to help her sing and then instructed the conductor to start back up. I knew this was a bad idea. I could still feel that _he_ was mad. I couldn’t do anything to stop her though, so I had to continue. All of a sudden Carlotta started missing notes. She tried and tried again, but she couldn’t hit anything. I could hear Erik laughing, and see Carlotta start to cry. She ran off stage and the curtain started closing. I heard the manager say that I would take over Carlotta’s role, and I made my way quickly backstage to change.

As we were getting ready to put on my wig there was screaming in the audience. We ran out to the stage and saw Joseph Buquet hanging from the catwalk he used to control the scenery. I automatically knew who would be blamed for his death and I ran to find him. I vaguely remember hearing my name being called, but I didn’t care.

* * *

I eventually ended up on the roof. I couldn’t get under the Opera House, and when I realized that, I started to panic. I needed air, and this was the only place I could get safely. Tears were streaming down my face. I was terrified of what would happen if they found Erik. I couldn’t bear the thought of permanently loosing him.

Suddenly the door opened and someone was speaking, “Christine, there you are! Why did you run off like that?”

_“Raoul! What do I tell him?”_ I thought.

“Christine? Are you alright?” he asked approaching me cautiously.

I shook my head, “No. I’m scared, Raoul,” I replied starting to cry. Technically it wasn’t a lie.

“Shh. You’re alright. Come here,” he said pulling me into a hug. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

I sobbed into his shoulder. I needed to find Erik, but I didn’t know where to look. I wished he had never made me stop seeing him. Raoul tightened his grip on me and rubbed my back.

“Christine. Christine, look at me,” he finally said pulling away slightly and wiping the tears from my eyes.

_“Christine,”_ I heard my Angel’s voice call. I jumped slightly, looking for him.

“Christine, calm down.I will keep you safe,” Raoul said causing me to look back at him. “I am actually glad we are alone. I have something I want to ask you. I have…I have uh, actually been wanting to ask you for a while now,” he sounded nervous.

I looked at him, puzzled. What could he possibly want to ask me that would make him nervous? We’ve known each other for ages. He should be comfortable enough with me by now to ask anything without being scared.

It took him getting down on his knee for me to finally figure out what he wanted to ask, “Christine Daaé, will you marry me?”

I gasped, not knowing what to say. I heard something move behind me, but I was too shocked by Raoul’s proposal to pay any attention to it.

“Raoul, I…I’m…I… _can’t_. I’m sorry…but I can’t.” I stuttered.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, but he stood up with a smile and gave a small, hallow laugh, “It is alright. I understand. You have been through a lot recently and you are not ready to make a decision this big. Why don’t we just get you back inside so they do not worry about you.” I tried to say something else to him, but he just shook his head and gestured for me to head back downstairs.

* * *

When I arrived back on stage there was even more chaos than before. Apparently the chandelier had fallen and almost killed more people. Luckily everyone had left after witnessing Buquet’s death, so no one was in the seats it fell on. The managers pulled us aside and told us that the Opera House was to be closed until further notice. They were going to figure out what happened to Buquet and the chandelier before they risked any more people getting hurt.

I walked back to my dressing room after I convinced Raoul that I’d be fine on my own. When I opened the door, I saw Erik standing by my wardrobe, his back to the door.

“Erik?” I called softly.He turned and I could see tears in his eyes.

“How...how could you?” he asked, pain evident in his voice.

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Don’t play coy with me! I saw you up on the roof with _him_!” he spat. “You’re going to marry him! I thought you’d at least talk to me before letting him take you from me!”

“Erik! _Stop_! I’m not marrying anyone! I told him no,” it was then I recalled the noise I heard up on the roof. “If you wouldn’t have _left_ before that conversation was _over_ you would have known that!”

He looked embarrassed, “Oh.”

“Exactly. _Oh_ ,” I told him, slightly mad. “I suppose that’s why the chandelier is now on the ground?” I asked, angrily. He didn’t reply, but looked at the ground instead. “ _God_ , Erik! You could have _killed_ someone! All because you listened to _part_ of a conversation and wouldn’t even talk to me about it before you reacted! How _dare_ you get upset after you left me alone for _weeks_! You don’t get to decide when I can and can’t see you and then get _mad_ when you show up and hear something you don’t like! Especially when you show up and ruin _weeks_ of rehearsal I had to _force_ myself to go to because I was too depressed to get out of bed! Because of _you!_ ” Erik was very attentive to me now, wide-eyed, and flinching at almost every word I said. I couldn’t stop though. I was letting out weeks of frustration and I wasn’t going to let him get away easily after what he put me through. “Why did you even do that to her? Why did you yell in the middle of the production? You said you’d stop messing with the managers! I don’t _need_ you to help me! You don’t get to decide my life for me!”

I finally finished yelling at him and Erik looked a mixture of shocked, scared, and proud. I was breathing heavily, looking at him, and waiting for his reply. It came softly, “I am sorry. I wanted to make sure you continued as the Prima Donna. I should not have done anything, but you should have that part, not that _Carlotta_ woman. As for the yelling it was because they were sitting in my box. Box five is the box I always sit in to watch the productions. It is in the perfect place, and I can hide in the back of it. I went up to it tonight, and there were people in it. I overreacted, I’ve been a little on edge lately, and then Carlotta called you that _name,_ and I couldn’t stop myself. To top off the night I saw you get proposed to by a man you should be with, and I thought you would choose him; so I ran away before I could hear you say yes and break my heart even more. I needed to destroy something, and the chandelier was there…it just happened. I knew no one was around, but I know someone could have still been hurt. I should not have done it and regret it now, but…I was distraught.”

I was still mad at him, “What about everything else you did to _me?_ Does that not matter? Do my personal feelings not matter? I was hurt, _too_ , you know!”

“I thought it would be best. I could not bear the thought of you getting close to me and then deciding you did not want me. I thought maybe this way you would move on. Obviously that did not happen, and I also would not have been able to live with it if it had, so it was a stupid decision, but a decision I thought was the best at the time. It will never happen again,” he told me sincerely.

I softened slightly at his confession. I would be mad at him for a while, that was for sure, but at the same time glad that I had him back. I wasn’t going to let him know he was off the hook at all though…not easily anyway.

“Christine? Please say something. I’m sorry I did that…all of it. If you are still upset because you think I hurt Buquet, I did not. I promise that was not me. I will never resort to murder, no matter how mad I am.”

Buquet reminded me, made me think of why I needed to find Erik in the first place. I remembered the managers’ promise, and I got worried again; I needed to keep Erik safe, I couldn’t lose him.

“You have to stay out of the Opera House. You can’t come back here, Erik. They’ll find you. They think it was you. You have to stay hidden,” I started to tell him frantically, panicking on the inside.

“Christine!” he stopped me. “I will be fine. Stop worrying; I have been hiding from them for years, they will not find me. Alright?”

I nodded and relaxed slightly. “Just because I panicked a little there doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” I told him. “You still owe me for everything. You just put me out of work for a few months.”

“I promise I will make it up to you,” he said looking me straight in the eyes. “Now you should go home and rest. I will see you soon; show you how to get underground from the outside.”

“It’s a date,” I joked, smiling at him.

“Good,” he replied with a smile of his own, before disappearing through my mirror.

* * *

That night I slept peacefully on my own for the first time in months. A smile never left my face the whole night as I dreamt of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to make the proposal any less awkward than it is in the musical. It's just so random it doesn't make much sense, so I kept it that way. Awkward and cringey...just like me. 
> 
> But I tried to make up for that with a Christine that has a backbone and a bit of a defiant streak in her, so hopefully that helps!


	3. A Trip Away From the Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Erik spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that keeps reading, I really appreciate it!

The weeks passed and Erik and I spent a lot of our time together. The day after the incident he showed me a way into his _underground lair_ , as we jokingly called it, just like he promised. From then on I would go visit at least three to four times a week. The times I wasn’t with him, Raoul was usually around to keep me company.

I had a good time with my old friend, now that I wasn’t sulking about being parted from my Angel. We would go dancing, out for dinner, shopping, almost anything and everything we could think of. We had a grand time, and Raoul was always the perfect gentleman. At first I thought he wouldn’t want to see me for awhile after I turned him down, but it didn’t seem to bother him that much. Eventually I forgot that ever happened, and everything was back to normal between the two of us.

I saw Raoul most days, and at night I snuck out and visited Erik. I was always careful to make sure I wasn’t followed, not that I ever suspected anyone would try to follow me. Sometimes, I would spend the whole night with Erik, sneak back to my apartment in the morning, and when Raoul called on me I would tell him I wanted to stay home that day, and when he was gone I’d sneak back to my Angel. On those occasions Raoul thought that I was tired from our outing the day before, so when I had to turn him down it wasn’t a problem. Truth is I had just stayed up all night talking with Erik, and we were usually in the middle of a conversation when I had to leave to make sure I wasn’t missed.

One time I almost didn’t make it back before Raoul. I had just come home and before I could even change I heard a knock on my door.

“Raoul!” I answered slightly shocked, “you’re here early today.”

“It is nine, the time I usually come,” he answered me confused.

“Is it really? I must have lost track of time,” I laughed nervously.

“Are you alright, Christine? Isn’t that the dress you wore yesterday?” Raoul questioned, looking more and more confused by the minute.

“Um…no,” I replied hastily, “It’s similar to it, though.”

“Right….” he returned, disbelief in his voice, “Why are you dressed this early? I usually have to wait for you to get ready.”

“I…I was just heading out,” I told him quickly, “I have a few errands to run.”

“Why don’t I join you?” he asked.

“I’d…I’d rather go alone. I’m going to visit a…a friend for a few days afterwards,” I said unconvincingly.

Raoul looked skeptical, “If you are sure…”

“I’m sure,” I told him with a smile. “Now if you would excuse me, I must be going.”

I left the apartment and walked around the city. I didn’t think Raoul bought my story, especially since I had no luggage with me and I _was_ actually in the same clothes as the night before. That and I had behaved suspiciously.

When I felt that I was out of Raoul’s sight and exhaustion was starting to set in I made my way back to Erik’s. I couldn’t risk going back to the apartment and staying there in case Raoul came back. Knowing me I’d answer the door, and he’d know for sure I had lied to him, so Erik’s was the safest place to be.

I quickly looked around when I got to the entrance, and seeing no one around I went in.

* * *

“Who’s there?” I heard a menacing voice ask.

“It’s me,” I replied softly. I was more tired than I expected, staying up for twenty-seven hours straight can do that to a girl.

“ _Christine?!”_ came the shocked reply.

“Yes,” I answered back, stumbling into the room.

“What are you doing back here? I thought you were going home to rest!” Erik questioned.

“I was, but Raoul showed up right after I got in. I forgot to change before I answered the door and he started questioning me…I panicked and told him I was going to visit a friend for a few days. I left him standing at my front door. I’m not sure he believed me, but I couldn’t think of anything else,” I rubbed my eyes with my hands, sleep beginning to overcome me. I felt myself starting to sway slightly where I stood and quickly grabbed the nearest object to me to support myself.

“Did you tell him how long you were going to be gone?”

“No,” I shook my head slightly.

“Well, today is Tuesday…why don’t you stay here until Saturday? I have a spare room I can stay in as I only have the one bed, and I can sneak out tonight and grab you extra clothes,” he offered.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I would not have offered if I was not.”

“That sounds lovely then,” by now I was replying with my eyes closed. I couldn’t keep them open any longer; it was a miracle I was still standing.

“Christine?” my Angel called with worry in his voice.

“Hmm?” was all I could reply before I started to fall. Before I hit the ground, Erik scooped me up into his arms once again.

“We seem to end up in this position a lot,” he joked.

“I know, if we don’t stop people will start to talk,” I laughed looking up at him, “at least this time I’m _slightly_ more conscious.”

“True. Last time you were very nearly asleep before I picked you up.”

I smiled up at him, “Are we just going to stay here all day? Or can I actually lie down somewhere and sleep? Not that you aren’t _very_ comfortable, but I assume you would like to do some work today.”

“Ah…yes…a bed,” he blushed.

As he carried me to the bed I let my eyes close once more. Before they were closed all the way though, I thought I saw a figure standing in the entrance from the street. I wrote it off as an effect of how tired I was and said nothing about it.

“Here, let me have your cloak,” Erik said as he set me on the bed.

I took it off and handed it to him. He set it neatly on the piano bench as I slipped off my shoes and crawled under the covers. It was nice and warm in his lair even though it was almost the middle of winter, and he didn’t really have a fireplace. Feeling nice and cozy my eyes shut once more. I could hear Erik walk back over to me, and feel where he tucked me in tighter.

“Sleep well, my Angel,” he whispered. As I finally drifted off, I felt a barely there kiss upon my head and I smiled to myself, succumbing to my dreams.

* * *

I woke with a start when there was a loud thud in my room. Erik had returned with my clothes for the next few days and since the candles had died out he misjudged where the piano was and hit it with his foot.

“Are you alright?” I asked groggily.

“I’m… _mmm_ …I will be in a bit,” he replied, pain lacing his voice.

“Here, let me find a match and candle,” I said digging in the drawers next to me. In the top drawer I found what I was looking for. I got them both out and lit the candle, setting it where one of the others used to be.

“That is much better, thank you.”

“Do you want my help?” I asked starting to climb out of the bed.

“No!” Erik replied quickly, “I…I mean I can handle it. You rest some more.”

“I’m not tired anymore. I’m really hungry,” I answered, and as if to prove a point my stomach growled right then and there.

“I can hear that,” he chuckled, “I have a fully stocked kitchen, let us see if we can find you something.”

He put my clothes away in his wardrobe and led me to the kitchen. “There is the pantry,” he pointed to a cabinet.

In the pantry I found some freshly made bread and strawberry jelly, “My favorite!” I exclaimed holding up the jar.

“Well that is good, but did you want something more dinner oriented? It is evening after all.”

“Ah…right…this whole being underground thing is throwing me off. Let me see what I can find,” I turned to the pantry once more rummaging through his ingredients. He had everything I would need to make anything I could think of. I decided with the cool weather, and my hunger level, I would prefer something warm and filling.

I found all the spices and vegetables I would need to make a chicken stew, “Do you have any chicken?” I asked turning around.

“Yes, right over here,” he pulled out a chicken from the icebox and set it on the counter next to my other ingredients.

“Would you get me a couple of knives and a pot?” I asked arranging the food.

“Here you go, anything else?”

“Water for the pot please.”

“I will bring you a bucket,” he replied.

“Thank you!” I called to him, as he walked out of the room. I started cutting up the chicken into pieces and by the time that was finished, Erik was back with my water. “Great! Thank you…again!” I told him happily while I poured some olive oil in my pot.

“Is there any way I can help?” he asked politely, setting down the bucket.

“Will you start a fire and set the pot over it?”

“Yes, M’dame,” he replied.

“Thank you! You just cut ten minutes off my prep time!”

He chuckled softly, “Anything else?”

“I’ll need you in a few minutes once I have the chicken going. If you want to go work on something else for now, you can. I’ll call you in here when I need your services.”

“I will go work on some music then,” he replied and left the room.

I nodded to acknowledge his response and kept working. I put my chicken in the pot and added the spices. I then seared the chicken on both sides and added enough water to cover the chicken. Knowing that would take about an hour to cook I looked around the kitchen for bowls, spoons, glasses and some wine. Finding all I wanted I set them off to the side and checked on the chicken. It needed some more water, so I added some. All of that took about fifteen minutes, so I decided to go call Erik in to help me cut the potatoes and carrots up.

I found him working away at his desk, “I could use your help now, if you are still offering it.”

He turned and faced me, “of course. What can I do for you?”

I led him back to the kitchen, “We need to get those potatoes peeled and cut and the carrots cut.”

“I can do that. Do you have a preference on which you want to work on?”

“No, take your pick. I’ll do whichever you don’t.”

He started on the potatoes and I on the carrots. Every five or so minutes I checked on the chicken. When we finished with the vegetables I found the chicken to be ready, “Will you bring me that large bowl and ladle? I need to remove the chicken before I put the vegetables in.”

Erik brought me the bowl and held it for me while I scooped out the chicken. “You are making a stew I see.”

“Yes. Do you like stew? I didn’t even ask. I should have done that. If you don’t…” I was starting to panic when he cut me off,

“Christine, stew is wonderful. I was only making a comment. Calm down,” he laughed.

I blushed, “sorry. I got caught up in the moment.”

“It’s fine,” he said as I got the last of the chicken out. He helped me get the carrots into the pot and after they had cooked for fifteen minutes he helped put the potatoes in the pot.

“I can handle the rest if you want to go back to work,” I told him.

“No. I like helping in here, my work can wait,” he said with a smile. I put the chicken back in the pot and set the lid on it to let it cook a little longer.

“Thank you for all your help with this. It would have required a lot more work if you hadn’t been here,” I said looking up at him.

“It’s my pleasure,” he said. We stared at each other for a moment. He had a soft look in his eyes and he was the most relaxed I’d ever seen him around me. I smiled slightly at that thought. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear,

“I can handle it from here. Why don’t you go get cleaned up before we eat? I will set the table and get everything ready,” he told me softly.

I nodded and handed him the cloth I used to remove the hot lid when checking the food. I walked back to his room where he had left my clothes and grabbed a new dress. I laid it on the bed and found his washroom and washed my arms, hands, and face. I looked up in the mirror and seeing what a mess I was, I quickly fixed my hair and made my way back to his room to change. As I was finishing up dressing I heard my name being called. I walked out of the room humming a tune I made up, hearing my name again I sang to myself, laughing a bit as I did,

**“ _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.”_**

“I _heard_ that!” a head peeked out of what I assumed was a dining area, “Are you _mocking_ me now?” he asked playfully.

“What are you talking about? You heard what? I _never_ said anything,” I gave him a straight face.

“Do not play _innocent_ , I know what you did,” he replied coming fully into view.

“I didn’t do anything, Erik. I _swear_ ,” I looked up at him fighting back a smile.

“Uh huh,” he said incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“What? It’s the truth. I did nothing.”

“Liar,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I _heard_ that,” I told him this time.

“What? I _never_ said a word,” he smirked, a sparkle in his eyes.

I laughed, “let’s go eat before the food gets cold.”

* * *

“You must have been really hungry,” Erik joked as I finished my fifth bowl of stew,

I flushed, “I guess I was. I didn’t mean to eat all of it.”

“Well I did my part. I had three bowls after all,” he replied, “it is the best stew I have ever had.”

“Thank you. My father taught me the recipe. We used to have it all the time when I was growing up. It was perfect for winter nights.”

We sat silent and my mind drifted to those days with my father. I missed him every day. He was my best friend, and when he died I was lost, but he always believed in me. So I picked myself up and went to the Opera House and auditioned for a part, and that is how I met my Angel; I still believe my father sent him to me. I glanced in his direction and smiled slightly.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, a gentle smile on his face.

“My father…you…us…”

“What about us?” he asked softly.

“I think it’s fate we met…or not so much fate as it is my father’s doing. He always thought I belonged on a stage. After he died I decided I would see if he was right. He’s the reason we met, and I’m glad we did,” I answered.

Erik looked at me. I could tell he wanted to say something, but his expression changed. He cleared his throat, “I will help you clean this up.”

I sighed and stood to help gather the dishes. I wish he’d tell me what he was about to. I know both of us had admitted our love to each other, but those were during heated times. I’m not sure either of us knew if we correctly heard what the other said. I always seconded guessed myself on whether or not he had actually said he loved me. I don’t think he actually said those words, but he hinted at it. Is that enough though?

“Here, let me have those,” he said as he took the dishes I was carrying and laid them in a soap filled sink.

“You want me to wash them?” I asked.

“No. I can do that. Will you dry them for me?”

I nodded and grabbed a towel. We worked in an awkward silence. I kept trying to think of ways to move past this feeling when I dropped a glass I was drying. It shattered all over the floor.

I immediately knelt down and started to clean up the glass while apologizing, “I’m so sorry, Erik. It slipped and I couldn’t catch it. I’ll replace it, I promise.”

“Christine, do not worry about it. It is fine. It can be replaced, and not by you. It was old anyway,” he told me as he got down to help me clean it up.

“I can do this. Keep cleaning the dishes,” I insisted.

“I would rather help and get it cleaned up now than step on it later.”

I had made a nice pile of glass already so I stood up with it to throw it away. As I dropped it in the trash bin I felt a sting on my hand. I looked down to see blood begin to seep out of a cut on the palm of my left hand. I felt sick to my stomach and dizzy.

“Christine? What’s wrong?” I heard Erik call to me.

I knew by now I was pale and I felt clammy. “I…I cut my hand on…on a piece of…of glass,” I could barely reply to him. I heard him get up and I turned to face him, feeling dizzier by the second.

I got halfway around and heard my name being yelled as I started to fall, “CHRISTINE!”

Once more, before I hit the ground, two strong arms caught me, “You have to stop doing that to me,” Erik murmured.

“Sorry,” I breathed with as much of a smile as I could muster.

He sighed, “let’s get you patched up.”

I could barely get out a nod before I passed out.

* * *

I once again woke in Erik’s bed. This time to a throbbing hand. I hissed as I tried to sit up, accidentally putting pressure on it.

“You were right. If we keep this up people _will_ start to talk,” I heard from my left. I looked over to see Erik sitting on the piano bench, looking in my direction.

“I’m sorry. I guess I should have mentioned I get woozy at the sight of blood. How bad is the cut?” I asked looking at my bandaged hand.

“It’s not too bad. You will need to leave it wrapped for a few days, but it will not scar.”

“I can live with that.”

There was a pause in the conversation once again. That seemed to be happening a lot recently as well. I noticed Erik looked nervous.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

He sighed, and wringing his hands together said, “Christine, there is something I need to tell you.” I nodded as if to tell him to continue.

“When I went to get your dresses I had to sneak in the back door to your apartment,” he paused.

I laughed, “Is that all? That’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with…” he cut me off,

“No. It’s not fine. The reason I had to go through the back is because Raoul is sitting at your front door. I think he is waiting for you to return…I…I do not think you should go back alone,” he finally looked me in the eyes. I could tell he looked worried, but I didn’t understand why he would be. Raoul would never hurt me.

“Erik. Why shouldn’t I go back alone? Raoul won’t hurt me. In fact, I think I’ll go back now. I know I said I’d stay until Saturday, but I’ve already caused enough problems, and I really need to go find a dress for the New Year’s Masquerade. It is Saturday night after all.”

“But Christine…”

“No. Erik,” I cut him off. “Nothing will happen. He just cares about me. He’s probably worried because of how I acted. I’ll go sort it out,” I gave him a look letting him know I wasn’t changing my mind.

He sighed, “Alright, but leave the dresses with me and I will return them to you tonight.”

“I can do that. Let me change into a different one though…this one has a little blood on it,” I said doing my best not to look at it.

“Of course. Let me get out of your way. Call me when you have changed.”

I nodded and as soon as he was out of the room I changed my dress. I put the one I’d had on with the one from the previous day.

“Erik, I’m done!” I yelled. It was then that I spotted a composition sitting on the piano. I was looking at it when he came back to the room, “What is this?” I asked.

His eyes widened and he practically ran to me snatching the paper from my hands, “It’s…it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Seeing my shock he took a breath and calmly added, “It’s something I am working on and I do not feel like sharing it yet. Please understand.”

I nodded, still wary of his behavior to my question.

“Thank you. Now are you ready to leave?” he asked putting the piece in a drawer.

“Yes. I am.”

* * *

After Erik led me out and we said our goodbyes I went shopping for my dress. When I got home Raoul wasn’t there and I didn’t see or hear from him for the rest of the week. I was grateful for the alone time. My Angel came that night just as he promised and delivered my dresses. After much convincing that I was fine and Raoul was nowhere to be seen, he left me.

By Saturday night I was well rested and feeling the best I had in months. My hand didn’t hurt anymore, and it was healed enough to remove the bandage. That was a good thing because I didn’t want to try and explain that one to Raoul, and since he was my date to the Masquerade it would have been hard to avoid. 

As I finished getting ready there was a knock on my door, “Ah, Christine! You are home! I have missed you!”

“Raoul, we haven’t seen each other in three days, you’re acting like it’s been a month,” I laughed.

“It feels as if it has been that long, but now you are here and I get you to myself for the night; that makes up for it! Are you ready?” he asked, beaming.

“I am,” I replied with a smile of my own.

“Well then, let us be off. Mademoiselle,” he offered his arm and I took it. He led me to the carriage and we set off for the Opera House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chicken stew recipe: http://www.gdonna.com/cooking-from-scratch/homemade-chicken-stew/
> 
> On Christine fainting: I know it’s a stupid-ish trope for women to faint at the sight of blood, but sometimes it does actually happen, even though we deal with it monthly. Honestly I just wanted another reason for Erik to carry Christine in a semi conscious state, don’t ask me why. So that’s why I wrote it. Please don’t get mad at me.


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade. Will Christine just stand by while Erik causes a scene? And what happens after he threatens the Managers?

The party was beautiful, and everyone’s costumes were amazing! Raoul and I were having the best time. Part of me had missed him for those few days. It was nice to see him happy and for me to be happy to be with him.

He had gone to talk to some friends and I caught myself wondering if Erik would be at the party. It seemed to me that it would be the one time he could come out and no one would notice anything. I hoped he would. I really wanted to dance with him. I looked around the room. Firmin and Andre looked the happiest I’d seen them in months. Erik had stopped his “haunting” like he promised. It was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves. We even had a new chandelier! It was so beautiful! Also we were to start up rehearsal the following week. Everything was back to normal, and I’d never been happier. This year was going to be great! I started to imagine the year ahead, but Raoul walking my direction brought me back to reality.

“May I have this dance?” he asked holding out his hand.

“Yes, you may,” I told him with a smile, putting my hand into his. He smoothly transitioned us from walking to dancing. We danced around the room and when he got to a more secluded part of the dance floor he stopped me. I was starting to ask why when he slipped a chain around my neck. Attached to the chain was an engagement ring.

I looked back up at him wide eyed when he said, “Christine, will you marry me?”

I couldn’t talk for a few seconds, and when I could, I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to turn him down again, but I didn’t love him in that way. He was like a brother to me; what can you say to someone like that?

“Raoul….I…” I started when I heard people screaming. The music stopped, and I turned quickly to see a person dressed all in red walking onto the middle of the dance floor. I didn’t realize who it was until they started speaking.

“Why did all of you stop? Am I not allowed to be up here? This is _my_ Opera House. Did you _really_ think that I had left it to you?” Erik spoke to the managers. They looked terrified. I wanted to stop whatever he was about to do, but when I tried to move towards him Raoul stepped in front of me.

“Here, I have a gift for you,” he said tossing what looked like a book of sheet music. “It’s called _Don Juan Triumphant_.” By now I could tell he was mad about something, and I had a good feeling what it was.

“Just remember, I can do worse than breaking a chandelier,” he smiled a chilling smile. In that moment he turned and faced me. Raoul moved further in front of me. Erik pointed to me and beckoned with his finger. I moved around Raoul, much to his protest, and walked to Erik. I was glaring at him and giving him a ‘what are you doing?’ face. He smiled slightly and I could see his eyes dancing, until I reached him and he saw the ring around my neck.

A scowl came across his features as he reached out and held the ring in his hand examining it. He looked up into my eyes as he ripped the chain off my neck saying harshly, “You still belong to _me_! You _will_ sing, so do not try to run away. I _do not_ take no for an answer.”

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “I’m sorry,” and then he brushed past me and left.

* * *

His apology didn’t make up for what he had done and how scared he made me. As Raoul walked toward me I took off running to my dressing room. I hoped Erik would be there because I really needed to talk to him about what he just did. By the time I got to my room I was furious and no longer scared. Which was good, and bad, because he was there.

“WHAT THE _HELL_ WAS THAT!?” I shouted.

“I could ask you almost the same question. What the hell is _this_?” he asked holding up the chain he ripped from my neck.

“It’s Raoul proposing…again. I was _trying_ to tell him no when _you_ interrupted! So if that’s what you were mad about, get over it. I already told you that you don’t get to control my life and that you should trust me to handle things! I’m tired of both of you thinking I can’t handle myself! I _can_!” I fumed.

Erik gritted his teeth, “I can’t believe you actually thought I was trying to do that again! I _keep_ my promises, _Miss Daaé_. I came out to show the managers that I was still around. That bit with you wasn’t how I planned it to go. I improvised after I saw the ring.”

I glared at him and scoffed, “You obviously don’t keep _all_ of them, _Monsieur Destler_. You promised me you’d quit messing with the managers and here you are still scaring them half to death and threatening them. I can’t _believe_ you.”

Erik glared back at me. That look to a normal person would be terrifying and they’d run for their life, but I wasn’t normal, and he didn’t scare me.

“All I want is for you to be safe, but you keep doing things that are putting your life more at risk. I….I _can’t_ loose you, Erik. You mean too much to me,” I saw his expression soften briefly, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t leave you if you don’t stop being destructive. I can’t handle the stress of worrying about you. You _have_ to _stop!_ You need to stop this…this _need_ to make people do what you want them too. It’s not right and you shouldn’t act that way. You’re better than that!”

“Obviously I’m _not_ , Christine. I tried to stop, but I _have_ to control situations. You don’t understand what it feels like to be me. You can’t possibly understand my past, so please don’t try,” he paused for a second, listening. “Your Vicomte is coming,” he said as he opened the mirror passage, “Oh, and by the way,” he added turning back to face me, “you can’t leave. You have an opera to sing, and you _will_ sing it.”

He turned and left in that moment. I stood frozen in the spot he left me. Something about the way he said that last part had me terrified for my life, not that I thought he would ever hurt me, but that was the first time I was truly scared of him. That was when Raoul chose to come into my room. I quickly composed myself and faced him.

“Are you alright, Christine?” he asked panicked.

“Yes. I’m fine. I was just a little shaken up, but I’ve had time to calm down.” Truly though, my insides were jumpy and my heart was pounding. I hoped Raoul didn’t grab my hands because I was sure they were cold. I tried to give him the best smile I could muster.

“You do not look well, Christine. Let me take you home. You can rest there and forget about this whole thing.”

I nodded and allowed him to lead me from the room and to his waiting carriage. It was a silent ride to my apartment. When we arrived he helped me to my door and kissed me goodnight on my cheek. I watched him walk back to the carriage before I went in and shut the door, falling to the floor and crying for the first time in months.

* * *

The next day the managers had set a meeting with me. When Raoul and I walked into the room I wasn’t expecting what faced me. Carlotta and Ubaldo were there.

“I thought this was a meeting between the four of us,” Raoul questioned looking harshly at Carlotta.

“It was _supposed_ to be, but…” started Andre when Carlotta interrupted, 

“But I wanted to make sure they knew that _you_ were the one kicking me out of my place and that I wasn’t going to stand for it!”

“ _I’m_ kicking you out of your place?! If you didn’t notice it wasn’t my idea! I’m being forced into this just as much as everyone else. I don’t want to do this!” It was the truth. I didn’t want to have any part of this. It was another one of Erik’s plots to mess with the managers and make me famous, and I wanted to become famous based on talent, not threats. 

“If you don’t want any part of it, why don’t I sing lead?”

“You heard what _he_ said. If Christine does not sing the part who knows what will happen! You will sing, won’t you?” Raoul asked me.

Everyone was waiting with bated breath to hear my answer. I looked at Raoul, tears starting to form, “I _can’t_! I don’t want to! I don’t want any part of this!” I’d been so stressed since the Masquerade. Everything was hitting me at this moment. They were expecting too much of me.

At that moment Madame Giry and Meg arrived with a note from _The Opera Ghost_ , another one of Erik’s names. I was in too much of a daze to pay attention to most of it until I heard my name.

“ _In regards to Miss Christine Daaé,”_ Madame Giry read, “ _I would like for her to continue her lessons with me. Her voice is good, but it can be great! Let her come back to me, her teacher, and I will make her perfect. Your obedient servant, and Angel, O.G.”_

“He thinks I need to learn how to act?! What does he know?!” Carlotta started.

“SHUT UP!” Raoul shouted, “enough out of you! _No. One. Cares!_ There are more important matters at hand. Do you realize this is our _chance!_? We can get him right here and now! We have a chance to end it! Christine just has to help,” Raoul and everyone looked in my direction.

I shook my head. That set everyone off. They were shouting over each other and I was trying to keep it together. Finally I screamed and everyone was silent, “I can’t do this, Raoul. Make them stop. I can’t…”

“Miss Daaé, _please_ ,” Firmin practically begged. 

Raoul shot him a look and he backed off, then he took me by the hands and led me to a chair, “They cannot make you do it if you do not want to, but if you do we can lure him out and put a stop to this once and for all. You want it to stop, don’t you?”

I looked up at him for a good minute before responding, “I can’t. I’m sorry!” I got up and ran from the room.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was at my father’s grave. I fell on his grave stone sobbing. It was then that I felt a presence behind me, “Go away! You started all of this! I don’t want to talk to you!”

I heard footsteps and felt the presence closer to me when it spoke, “Christine, please. I’m sorry.”

“No! You do not just get to apologize your way out of this one!” I turned and yelled at Erik. “Not this time. You’ve crossed the line! Not only are you _forcing_ me to do something I want no part of, but you are putting yourself at risk at the same time! I can’t handle this anymore, Erik! I don’t want to lose you!”

He stood there waiting for me to finish as I broke into sobs. Once more he stepped forward and pulled me to him, “Shh. Everything is fine. I’m safe, I promise. Everything will work out,” he comforted.

When I stopped crying he looked into my eyes and said, “I’m _truly_ sorry; for everything. I know what I did was wrong. I know, and I would go back and fix it if I could, but for now you have to trust me that everything will be alright.”

“Erik, you have to promise me…” I started when I heard Raoul shouting my name. I turned to my Angel franticly whispering, “go! You can’t let him find you!”

He had just left my view when Raoul came into it, “Christine! There you are. Are you alone? I thought I heard voices?”

“It’s just me. I was talking to my father…it helps me feel better when I’m overwhelmed.”

“Oh. Do you feel better now?”

“Much.”

“Marry me,” he burst out suddenly, “I can protect you.”

I sighed and more tears came to my eyes. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I knew I would have to at some point. “I don’t need your protection, Raoul. That night on the roof…I wasn’t too upset. I knew what I was saying. I see you as a brother. I don’t love you that way and I can’t force myself to. I don’t want to do that to you. You deserve someone that loves you for you. I’m sorry.”

He had a blank expression for a while before he became absolutely furious, “I know why you will not marry me! You are in love with that…that _thing!_ I know you are! I saw the two of you together.” My mind flashed back to that day I lied to Raoul and went to Erik’s. I thought I saw someone in the entrance, but wrote it off because I was so tired. It was Raoul! He’s known for a while now.

“It is not right, Christine! _It_ kills people; _it_ is not good for you! I cannot let you be brainwashed by _it_ any longer! I am putting an end to this!”

“You don’t have a right to tell me what I can and can’t do, or end anything for me! I’m not being brainwashed! Erik is a good person! He’s never killed anyone!”

“Erik,” Raoul scoffed, “the _thing_ has a name… _cute_.”

“Stop calling him a _thing_! _He’s_ a person! And a better one than _you_ at that!”

“How _dare_ you compare me to it!” Raoul shouted as he stepped toward me, “ _It_ is not fit to be called human.”

“He’s more human than you will ever be…I’m starting to figure that out now,” I whispered. It was then that I felt the burning on my cheek as Raoul slapped me. I was about to respond when I heard a thud.

“ _Don’t. Touch. Her._ ”

“ _You!_ Finally come to fight? Let’s go then. Show Christine who the _real_ man is,” Raoul taunted Erik as he got up from the ground. I assumed Erik threw him there after he slapped me. “It will not be so easy now that we are face to face.”

Erik laughed hollowly and menacingly, “Vicomte…I think you already destroyed any chance you had with dear Christine after you _hit_ her. But if you must prove how much of a _man_ you are… _let us fight_.”

Raoul ran at Erik who dodged him as if it was nothing. That made Raoul even more furious. Every time Raoul ran at Erik, my Angel dodged the attack, as though it was something as simple as breathing for him. Finally they both pulled swords and ran all over the graveyard fighting. I ran after them trying to stop them and make sure neither one killed the other.

After sparing awhile, Erik had Raoul pinned against a great mausoleum, sword at his neck. Erik made Raoul drop his sword and was getting ready to kill him until I finally found my voice, “STOP! I know you don’t like him, and he’s not a good person, but that doesn’t mean he should die. Let him go. You’ve won.”

Erik held him there for a little longer, glaring at him, and breathing hard; as if it was taking everything he had left in him to let Raoul go, “Let’s go, _please_!” I begged.

Erik pushed Raoul to the ground and sheathed his sword. He walked towards me, but right as he was about to grab my hand he stopped. His eyes went wide and he looked down at his stomach. I looked down too, and that’s when I saw Raoul’s sword going through Erik. I screamed as Raoul pulled his sword from Erik’s falling body.

For once, I was the one who caught Erik before he fell completely to the ground. I gently lowered him down. I then grabbed his sword and chased after Raoul. He ended up tripping and hitting his head on a gravestone. I didn’t even check to see if he was alive.

I dropped the sword and ran back to Erik pulling him into my lap. I tried to put pressure on the wound, but Erik grabbed my hand and stopped me.

I looked at him, shocked, “It’s fine,” he whispered. “It is no use trying to stop the bleeding. I’m going to die.”

“You don’t know that,” I sobbed, “we could get you to a doctor. They could fix you up.”

He shook his head, “There is no way, or time.” He looked into my eyes, “just stay with me until I’m gone.”

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. Erik reached up and wiped them from my cheeks, “I love you. I have always loved you,” he said, as he took his last breath and died in my arms.

“I love you too,” I whispered, as I buried my face in his chest, crying my heart out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. It'll all be worth it in the end. Please just read the next chapter and it'll all make sense.


	5. Dreaming and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the graveyard scene. And some plotting.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Pretty soon after, the tears started falling down my face. I felt as though I couldn’t breathe, and I was starting to hyperventilate with how hard I was crying. It was all just a dream. Raoul was still that sweet person I’ve always known, and my Angel was still alive. I had to see him though. I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door to Erik’s. The feeling I had from the dream was still present when I arrived.

I burst into the main room and searched frantically for him, “Christine?!” he asked, bewildered. I ran to him and practically jumped into his arms, and tears fell once more.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” he asked, holding me close to him when he noticed I was crying so hard I was shaking.

I just shook my head not ready to answer yet. He nodded and pulled me even tighter to him, letting me cry and comforting me.

I finally stopped crying enough to tell him what happened. I described the whole dream, minus the declarations of love, and he held me close the whole time. After I was done he didn’t say anything, but instead held me even closer, and I could feel the tears that hit the top of my head.

* * *

In reality what happened earlier that day was I ran from the room trying to get to my dressing room, so I could warn Erik, but I didn’t make it. I got partway down the hall and had to stop. I slid down the wall sobbing, that’s where Raoul found me. He didn’t say anything, just leaned down and helped me stand up, trying to comfort me. He kept his arm around me as he walked me to a carriage, took me to my apartment, and tucked me into bed. When I was settled he kissed me on the head and left silently. It was then that I proceeded to cry myself to sleep and have that horrible dream.

But now I was safe in the arms of my love. I never wanted to leave, but I knew at some point I’d have to. Raoul was intent on taking my Angel from me, that part was true.

“Christine,” the sadness in his voice broke my heart, “I’m sorry…I didn’t want anything like this to happen…I don’t know…I just…I…I…”

“Shh,” I stopped him, “what’s done is done. We need to figure out how to move on from here. I promise we will get through this…I can’t lose you.”

Erik looked into my eyes. There seemed to be confusion and hurt in his eyes, as if he was troubled by something. After a second he shook it off and nodded, “I can’t lose you either.”

“They are going to try and keep us apart. Raoul plans something for opening night. They know you are going to come watch me. Which means you can’t come. Promise me you won’t,” I begged franticly.

“I am not going to miss it, Christine. I will not let people keep me from doing what I want. I will figure something out. Do not worry, we will not be parted, I promise.”

“ _Erik…ple-”_

“Christine. No. I will not let them stop me from doing what I want.”

“Then I won’t sing. I’m not putting you at risk. I’ll go tell Raoul that I can’t do it…I’m too…too _scared_ or something. I’m not going to do it if you are just signing your death warrant!” I wanted to hit him. I couldn’t have him putting himself at risk like that. I just couldn’t.

“Christine, you _will_ sing. If you do not I will only go up there anyway. You _need_ to sing. I cannot explain why,” he added when he saw me begin to protest, “You just need to.”

I huffed, “Fine, but don’t think that if anything happens I will just stand by and watch. I’m not going to let you get hurt. I don’t know if you think somewhere deep inside that I should be with Raoul or something, but I’m not going to let you make that decision for me. So you _will not_ purposely put yourself in harm’s way. Do you understand? Because if you do I’ll be right there beside you.”

“Alright…nothing on purpose. I promise. Now let’s get you some rest,” he stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, and he led me to his room, never letting go of my hand. He finally let go to pull down the covers for me, to take my cloak, and tuck me in. As he pulled away to let me sleep, I sat up and grabbed his arm stopping him. He turned and looked back at me with a question written on his face.

“Stay with me. Please,” I whispered, “I don’t want to be alone.”

He looked down at me, hesitant at first, but seeing that I was truly still scared his expression softened, “of course.”

He went to pull up a chair next to the bed, but I stopped him once more and patted the space beside me, “I mean…I mean right here. I want…” I sighed, “I _need_ to be held. I need to know you are still here…it’s irrational, I know, but it’s what I need. Please.”

He didn’t say anything, but stood still for a second thinking it over. Hesitantly, he moved around the bed and crawled under the covers next to me. I rolled over and faced him, “If it would make you more comfortable you could take off your mask. It doesn’t bother me, as long as you are comfortable.”

“I…I don’t know,” he said, shyly, almost scared.

“Erik, I think you are perfect the way you are. Here…may I?” I asked, as I reached for his mask, “You can’t be comfortable sleeping in that.”

He flinched away at first, and I kept looking into his eyes sincerely. I reached for it again, and this time he let me. I gently slipped it from his face and set it on the bedside table behind me.

I turned back toward him and gave him a soft smile, “That’s much better.”

He shook his head and tried to turn away from me, but I stopped him with a gentle hand on his face. He looked up at me, worried, but I just smiled at him once more and rubbed my thumb across his cheek, trying to show him I didn’t care. After a bit he relaxed and melted into my touch. He closed his eyes and I thought I’d never seen anything more perfect or beautiful than him in that moment. We were laying close enough to each other that we were breathing the same air. He let out a content sigh and his breath tickled my face. His beautiful eyes opened and focused on mine. We both laid still, not knowing what to do. It would have been easy for either one of us to close the gap between our lips, but we didn’t.

My Angel was the first to move when he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as he whispered, “you should sleep.”

I nodded and curled into his side, laying my head on his chest, “you should too.”

“I will,” he responded, as he put his arm around me and held me close to him. I drifted off that way, and it was the best I’d slept in months.

* * *

_Erik POV_

I was not lying when I said I would go to sleep. I tried; I really did, but having her that close to me…I just could not. She kept snuggling deeper into my arms, and she never let go of me the whole time. It was all so new to me. In my whole life, no one had willingly touched me in any sort of way…not kindly anyway. Sure they would be willing to touch me to inflict pain on me, but no one, not even my own mother, could stand to touch me longer than a hit for fear of _catching_ whatever turned me into a monster. That is why when Christine first tried to do anything caring toward me I did not believe it. The first time she saw me, she did not flinch away, and the only time I thought she was disgusted with me was because I scared her.

“ _She is so strong, so much stronger than me, and it baffles me that she would want to be near anyone like me. I have hurt her in so many ways and I know I am going to hurt her more; it is in my nature,”_ I thought.

“ _Part of me does not believe she really cares for me. That same part of me thinks that this is all a plan for her to gain my trust and then take me down. I would not mind. Even if she is acting it is still nice. I guess that shows how_ insane _I really am. I would not mind being killed or imprisoned for life just for a little human contact and compassion, even if it is a lie…but is it? Is she faking? I feel like I am a great judge of character and can read people well…I did not survive this long by_ guessing. _She seems sincere, but she really cannot be…can she? Does she really care about this…this_ monster _I am? I do not know how she could…it just does not seem possible._ ”

Christine shifted in my arms once again, bringing me back to reality. I looked down on her peacefully sleeping form and smiled to myself slightly. I guessed I should just enjoy it and stop second-guessing everything. I should trust that her feelings are real and let go of my worries, and I did, for one night anyway. Then, and only then did I fall asleep, pulling her a little tighter to me, and sleeping the best sleep I had ever slept.

* * *

I woke before Christine. It is not a surprise actually, I hardly sleep, and when I do it is not for long. I was left to my thoughts, as I could not move due to her hold on me, not that I wanted to move anyway. I thought about how much of that dream she had could actually be realistic. While I do not like the Vicomte, I know he would never hurt her. Me, sure, but he would never lay a harsh hand on Christine, so I did not have to worry about that. I was almost positive he felt as if she was protecting me and was closer to me than she might ever admit to him, and we really could not have that for her own safety.

“ _I need a plan to protect her and make everyone think she is really scared of me and wants to have nothing to do with me. I really cannot have her caught in the middle of this…I love her too much for that._ ”

I looked down on her at that thought and softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She is so beautiful inside and out. How anyone could avoid falling in love with her is impossible. No man in his right mind would be able to turn her down…but that does not mean she cannot turn him down.  
  
 _“Why does she keep making a big deal about not marrying the Vicomte? He is a wise choice for her…why doesn’t she see it? Can she really be in love with me? If she is, doesn’t she realize that it’s a bad choice? Oh what I wouldn’t give to live the rest of my life with her by my side, but I do not want to subject her to this life. It is not a good one, especially for someone as young and full of life as she is. She needs to be able to go where she wants with her love by her side, and I cannot give that to her. She needs to see that. It is why I am going to get myself caught, so she does not have to worry about me anymore.”_   
  
That plan had already been in motion since the first time she came to me on her own. It was then that I realized that she might actually care about me, and it was not a safe thing for her to do. It was time for it to end, but first I needed people to think she did not have, or want to have, anything to do with me, and I knew just the way, if she would only go along with it.

* * *

_Christine POV_

I woke up with a smile on my face, which only grew when I remembered exactly where I was.

“Good Morning.” I looked up at Erik who was smiling down at me. He had put his mask back on, which made me slightly sad, but if it made him more comfortable I was willing to let it go.

“Morning,” I replied cheerily, returning his smile. “Did you sleep at all?”

“I did, yes. I am not even going to ask you because I know you did. I have not been able to move in about ten hours because of it.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed as I started to get up hastily.

Erik laughed and pulled me closer to him, “I was kidding. I do not mind, really. You needed the rest, and so did I now that I think about it. Lay here as long as you want.”

“Well now that you’ve said it, I think I’ll just stay here forever. It’s very comfortable,” I replied with a smirk. He didn’t laugh like I thought he would, and that worried me. I sat up and looked at him, confused, “Are you alright? I’m only joking, you know?”

“I know,” he nodded. He made eye contact with me, “Christine…there is something I need to discuss with you.” He paused and I nodded at him to continue, “I think it would be best if we devised a plan to make people think that you are not willingly coming to see me…just in case someone suspects something. That way you are not suspected as my accomplice if I ever get caught. I want you to be safe.”

“Erik…you aren’t going to get caught. Even if you do, you’ve never done anything wrong, so they can’t do anything to you.”

He smiled sadly, “You naïve and trusting child. Even if there is no evidence against me I’m still going to be put away. They will never let someone… _something_ …like me stay free. They are too scared of what they do not understand, and that is fine. I can handle anything they throw at me as long as _you_ are safe.”

“Erik…no. I’m not going to let that happen to you. I won’t just stand by and watch people hurt an innocent _man_! You don’t deserve that! Not after all you’ve been through…you’re a _good man_ , and they should know that. I’ll make them see the real you; the _man_ you are, not the monster, thing, _whatever_ , they have made you out to be.” I told him, trying to get him to see my side. That no matter what happens I’ll never be out of harm’s way as long as he’s in it because I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.

“Christine… _please_ …for me. Do this one thing, for me. Help me to feel more at ease. We can still see each other, but I want people to think that when you come to me it is not willingly. I want them to believe you are scared.”

“Fine. I’ll do it, but only because it will make you feel better. I don’t care what people think. I only care about you,” I looked him in the eye. After a small pause I asked, “Now what is it you want me to do?”

* * *

The next day’s rehearsal was rough. Ubaldo was having a hard time with pronunciations, and Carlotta became fed up with us going over the same part time and time again, so she lashed out. Madame Giry had to remind her that the _Maestro_ of the work was always watching…even when he couldn’t be seen. She shut up after that and did as she was told.

As always after a stressful day I went to visit my father’s grave. It always made me feel better to talk to him and ask him advice. I knew he’d never reply, but it’s still nice to vent some time. When I got to the cemetery I remembered my dream and hesitated to go in. I shook off the feeling the best I could and walked inside, but with each step I grew more and more anxious. Where was this feeling coming from, and why couldn’t I shake it?

I finally reached my father’s grave and sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I started talking about anything and everything that had been going on…well only the things that I wouldn’t mind anyone over hearing. After awhile I sat in silence again, and that’s when I heard him…my Angel. I turned to find him and saw him standing behind a headstone to my right.

“Angel?” I asked warily.

“My child,” he answered, “ _my_ Angel of Music. Come to me.”

“Who are you?”

“I am your Angel of Music, your father…”

“CHRISTINE!” Raoul’s voice cut off the mesmerizing voice of my Angel.

I glanced in his direction before my Angel started talking again, moving toward me, and hypnotizing me with his voice, “You are my Angel of Music, and I am yours. Come to me, come with me…be _mine_.”

He held out his hand and I started to reach for it before I heard Raoul once more, “Christine! Do not listen to him! That _thing_ is not what he says he is!”

I snapped out of the trance once again and tried to run toward Raoul, but the Phantom grabbed me. I struggled to get free, but his grip was too tight. I yelled for Raoul as the false Angel dragged me further away. Quickly he pulled me into a secret tunnel, and held me close, keeping me quiet, as Raoul ran past us looking for me. When Raoul was out of site I was let go.

“You are doing such a great job,” Erik told me.

“Thank you. It’s a very good plan…but what do you mean by _doing_? I thought I was supposed to follow this tunnel to the end, find Raoul, and we’d be done.” I responded, confused.

“Slight change. I’m going to need you to improvise, so screaming right about now would be a good idea because I need him to come back this way.”

“What? No. What are you doing? I’m not…”

“Just _scream._ Or I will go find him myself and figure out how to do this part of the plan on my own. If you want everyone to come out of this safely you’ll play along. Look, I know it isn’t part of what we talked about, but I need you to trust me,” he pleaded.

I glared at him as I screamed, not liking that there was a change in plan, but it worked and Raoul came running back. Erik pushed me out of the passage and told me to run. When I saw Raoul I picked up speed trying to get to him, but all of a sudden Erik’s arm was holding me back again.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into my ear right before he pulled his sword and held it to me. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, but that didn’t stop me from being terrified. I had no clue where he was going with this, and I was worried this whole thing was going to end up like my dream. I was starting to feel like it wasn’t an act anymore, and I actually did want to get to Raoul, if for nothing else but to get him out of there before either one of them was injured.

“Let her go! She has done nothing to you. If you want to hurt someone come after me!” Raoul tried to negotiate.

The Phantom laughed, “I would not dream of hurting her. This is just to ensure that you do not try to do anything stupid while I talk to you. I need you to do something for me. I need you to stop whatever it is you are planning to do to sabotage _my_ opera. I worked _very_ hard on that, and I _will not_ have some _brat_ ruin it for me. Christine _will_ be doing this opera, and I will be there to watch. If anything, and I mean _anything_ , is not the way it should be, it will be on you. I do not think I need to tell you what happens to people who cross me. Now, take her and get out of here!” he pushed me toward Raoul, “and remember…I am _always_ watching.”

In one swift movement he turned and was gone. I ran toward Raoul and held on to him tight, “I want to go home. _Please_ just take me home. I don’t want to talk about anything, I only want to go home.”

“Alright, alright,” he nodded and led me out of the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for scaring everyone like that! I told y'all it would be okay! We're almost at the end. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	6. Culminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. What will become of the two lovers? Will they finally end up together or will they be parted forever?

“Raoul, promise me you won’t hurt him.” I rolled my eyes at myself. “ _That’s really going to work. Asking him not to hurt the person he thinks is responsible for killing people and hurting me. I’m smart._ ” I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It’s opening night and Raoul is on stage setting up the plan to “capture” my Angel.

“ _I really hope he doesn’t come to tonight’s show_ ,” I thought, “ _I know he’s going to, but I wish he wouldn’t. Then I could just focus on performing his wonderful work of art, without worrying about his safety, and ultimately mine, because if he’s in danger so am I._ ”

Raoul told me he wants to catch ‘ _The Phantom’_ to keep people safe, especially me. He doesn’t want to see me hurt by Erik anymore. I wanted to tell him I was perfectly safe when it comes to my Angel, but then I’d have more problems than I already do.Ever since that day in the cemetery, Raoul hasn’t let me out of his sight except for at night. He takes me to and from the opera house, and hardly lets me travel around it alone. In a way it’s endearing, but it’s also becoming a nuisance. I haven’t seen Erik in two weeks, and I really miss him. I’m still mad at him for the change in plans, and pulling a sword on me, but mostly I miss him. Plus I never had another chance to try and talk him out of coming to opening night. Which, in a way, also scares me.

In the middle of my musings I heard a commotion from out front. People were running back and forth, and then there was a gunshot. I ran to the stage, and as I got to the wing I heard Raoul, “You _idiot!_ I said only when the time is right! You could have killed someone!”

“Sorry, sir. I thought someone was there,” the guard replied.

“No excuses! The Vicomte is right, for once. You should have been more careful, but enough of that. My patience is wearing thin. Get your guards into position, put on your smiling faces, and open the house. I am ready for _my_ opera to begin,” my Angel’s voice came from up high and yet down low at the same time _._

_“I really need to learn how he does that.”_ I shook myself out of my thoughts again. _“Erik almost got shot! And he’s taunting them again! He’s in_ so _much trouble the next time I see him!”_

“Christine!” I turned to see Raoul walking towards me, “Break a leg tonight, and stay safe. I will be right up there if anything happens,” he pointed at his normal box.

“Thank you. I’m sure everything will be fine though. Go, I’ll see you after the show.” With a quick hug he left.

* * *

Everything was going well. The audience seemed to enjoy the opera, everyone was hitting their marks, and nothing had gone wrong yet. We were nearing the end and coming up to my big scene. I was waiting in the wings for Piangi to exit the stage, so I could make my entrance. I looked up to Box 5, and it was empty. A wave of relief came over me, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

_“He’s not here,”_ I thought. _“Thank, God. Now I can relax.”_ Piangi left the stage and I entered. I was enjoying myself, knowing I didn’t have to worry about Erik’s safety tonight, when my _Don Juan_ starting singing, **_“You have come here…”_**

_“Something about his voice is_ off _…that’s_ not _Ubaldo… I_ know _that voice…ERIK!”_ I tried to stay calm, while trying to figure out what he was doing on stage, while I panicked because I knew I wasn’t going to be the only one to realize this isn’t Piangi, and all while I stayed in character. At one point I had my back to the audience, and I shot him a worried look, but kept going since he didn’t stop or react to my expression. My cue was coming up, and I was becoming more and more panicked by the minute. **_“What warm unspoken secrets will we learn…”_**

He sat next to me and had his arms almost around me. It was a small comfort. Part of me was happy to have him on stage with me because at least I knew where he was, and that part of me _was_ comforted. However, the part of me that wasn’t happy he was on stage, because that meant others, such as Raoul, would also know where he was, was terrified of what was to come. **_“Beyond the point of no return…”_**

His soft singing and him right next to me gave me the strength to keep going. Our fingers entwined ever so slightly on the last move, and I could feel him up against my back. I started to feel calmer about him being on stage with me, and when I realized that I jumped up in a panic, but quickly composed myself. **_“You have brought me…”_**

I sang my part and did my motions just as we practiced, and suddenly everything made sense. The blocking for this scene was very specific in the script, and I finally understood why. This was written for _us._ He always intended to perform it with me. This was the composition I tried to look at that time I went to visit him before the Masquerade. The one he became really defensive and secretive about. It’s his version of a love song for us…it’s also a metaphor about our lives. There _is no_ going back after this. Everyone is going to know it’s him.

_“He’s going to get caught. He knows that! He wants to get caught, but why? He should know I meant it when I said if something happened to him I wouldn’t go down without a fight, and I’d be right by his side. Well if he didn’t believe me before, he’s going to learn tonight.”_ **_“No second thoughts, I’ve decided….”_ **

I tried to let him know one last time that I wasn’t leaving him; that my decision was to stay with him. Then another thought hit me, _“This song is really sensual. How did I not notice that before? Maybe it was because I wasn’t singing it with the man I love?”_

Whatever the reason, I was almost completely certain Erik felt the same way about me as I did about him. Realizing that I started to pay more attention to the words and put more meaning behind them. I started to catch that he was doing the same. Butterflies started to bounce around in my stomach, and I could feel my heart beat picking up.

_“I really wish I could just kiss him right now…wait…is this what desire feels like? This is new, but I think I could get used to it. NOT THE TIME CHRISTINE! Trying to figure out a way for him not to get himself killed, remember? Focus!”_ **_“How long should we two wait, before we’re one?”_ **

I grabbed his hands, and held them tight. I knew we were nearing the end, and I was starting to shake. I felt him squeeze my hands back in reassurance. Then he spun around and pulled me close while we danced, singing together. **_“Past the point of no return…”_**

Throughout our dance I could feel my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest and wondered if, Erik could feel it too. I don’t know if my heart’s new rhythm was because I knew the song was almost over, and I was starting to panic, or if it was because we were pouring our hearts out to each other in one of the most intimate ways possible. I suppose it was a combination of the two, but whatever it was, it was starting to leave me breathless and with butterflies.

_“Does he feel this way too? He must if he wrote these words, and this dance. But then why would he throw all of that away. He has to know I feel the same. Unless he doesn’t believe me…or maybe he thinks he doesn’t deserve me! I’ll just have to show him how wrong he is...somehow.”_

As we finished up our duet, we stopped dancing, and stood facing each other. Barely separated we sang the last line, **_“We’ve past the point of no return…”_**

I pulled his hood down, as stated in the script, and showed the audience, and everyone backstage, that it was indeed the Phantom singing with me. He looked at me, and then backed away trying to run off stage, but the guards blocked him. He turned back to me and whispered, in defeated demeanor, “Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you _want_ me, with you here, beside you…”

“You _know_ I do,” I whispered back. He looked up at me; his eyes shining with unshed tears, a sadness I’ve never before seen, and happiness all in one. He slid the ring, he always wore, off his finger and placed in on my ring finger, as if what he had just said was a proposal, and I guess in a way it was. I grasped his hand for a short moment before I made a split second decision and gently slid his mask off his face. He looked horrified, then hurt, then angry. He growled, threw some powder to conceal his escape, and took off running, but not before I grabbed his hand and left with him.

* * *

“YOU PROMISED YOU’D NEVER DO THAT!” Erik yelled at me, as he expertly wound his way through the tunnels. He had let go of my hand as soon as he could.

“YOU PROMISED ME YOU’D STOP TAUNTING THE MANAGERS _AND_ THAT YOU WOULD STAY OUT OF HARM’S WAY! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WROTE THAT SCENE SPECIFICALLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF GETTING CAUGHT! WHAT THE HELL?!” I yelled back at him. I was falling slightly behind, but I had learned the tunnels enough that I could mostly catch up.

He stopped and whipped around quickly to face me, and I almost ran into him in the dark, “This,” he pointed at his face, “is the reason I did that. We can’t be together, Christine…as friends, as something more…nothing. If anyone ever suspected…” he ran his hands down his face, and sighed, dropping them in defeat, “Do you have any idea what they’d do to you? I can’t let that happen to you. I couldn’t live with myself if I let that happen to you.”

“I don’t care what they think or what they do to me. It’s never going to stop me. I can’t live with myself if I don’t try to help you.” I sighed, “Look. I know it was awful of me to pull off your mask in front of all those people, and I’m sorry, but I just want you to know that I don’t care what they think of you. I like you exactly the way you are and if they can’t see what I do, they don’t deserve my attention. I just wanted you to see that looks don’t matter to me.”

“Christine,” he breathed. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes once more, “that was supposed to be my goodbye. I gave you my ring so you would have something of mine to remember me by. You have such a good heart, and I know you mean well, but at times you can be naïve. I know it doesn’t matter what you think, and we shouldn’t care what others think, but we have to…they could hurt us, and _would_ if they got the chance, and I don’t want you to live like that. You deserve so much more.”

“I don’t want anything else, I want---”

“FIND THE PHANTOM! BUT MAKE SURE THE GIRL IS SAFE!”

“Come, we have to get to my lair before they find us.” Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me further along the corridors to get away from the mob.

“They must think you’ve kidnapped me!”

“That and I… _may have_ knocked out Piangi, and it might be a strong enough sedative that they think he is dying…or dead. Even though a doctor will disprove that as soon as he sees him. Also, he is not anywhere close to dying…he is just sleeping.”

“ _Erik!_ ” I glared at him.

“I had to get on stage somehow! Now shush before they hear you.”

* * *

“There’s no way they are going to find us,” I said confidently, but then I saw Erik’s worried face and I continued, “We have to be safe here, right?” 

“There are many ways into my lair, not just the paths you are familiar with. They will eventually find a way down here, but we have more important matters right now. Your dress is soaking wet and it’s freezing down here. You are going to catch cold if we do not get you changed into something else.”

“Well unless you have a dress lying around that I don’t know about we are a little out of options,” I started, then my Angel looked slightly embarrassed, “You have a dress down here?! Where? Why? Since when?”

He was red as he continued, “I made a costume for you a while back, for the end of _Don Juan_ , but when I finally decided to take that bumbling idiot’s place, I put it in storage because we would never get to that scene.”

“So you’re saying you have a wedding dress, hidden in your wardrobe, that should fit me perfectly? Are you sure you didn’t make that for another reason?” I joked.

“I made it for the opera. I swear!” he answered, flustered.

“Is it in your room? I’ll go change.”

“Yes, it’s in the left side of the wardrobe.”

“I won’t be a minute,” I started to go change, but then I turned around, “I almost forgot! Here’s your mask. Sorry again.”

“Thank you, it’s alright,” he replied, gently taking the mask from my hand.

* * *

I found the dress right where he said it would be. It was a beautiful ivory color, fitted at the waist with an ankle length flowing skirt, and long flowing sleeves. The skirt had three layers, the slip, a layer of a flowered lace that was the length of the skirt and then another, fancier layer of lace that was longer in the back and shorter in the front; the front part stopped at about knee height. The top half of the dress, was made out of the same piece of material as the top layer of the skirt, and you could hardly see the seams of the dress. The sleeve’s ends had the same sort of long-short style as the skirt, were sheer from the elbow down, and my hands barely fit past them. I loved it! I couldn’t have thought of a better design myself. It matched my measurements perfectly, and I wondered when and how Erik got them. He must have snuck into the costume shop and looked at the costumer’s notes.

I decided to fix my hair while I was at it, because I wanted to see the full effect of the dress, and my hair was a mess. I stood in front of the mirror, one that had been added since I started to visit, and the person I saw looking back at me couldn’t have been me. She was far too beautiful. I was taken aback by how perfect this dress and I went together. It made me feel so beautiful, and I never wanted that feeling to end. After I got over my shock I realized I had taken a long time changing, and that I should go see how my Angel was doing.

He had his back turned to me when I entered the room, and as usual he must have sensed my presence because he was turning to face me before I even had a chance to announce myself. As he turned I noticed he hadn’t put his mask back on, which made me smile a little, and it made his reaction even better. When he finally got a good look at me his jaw dropped and he looked speechless.

“ _Christine_ ,” my name came out in barely a whisper, his eyes looking me up and down taking me in. I started to feel a little self-conscious, but then he walked toward me. He came up to me, looking a little unsure if what he was about to do would be alright, but he seemed to gain confidence at the last second. He put one hand around my waste, pulling me close, and the other rested against my cheek, his fingertips tangling in my hair. Our eyes were locked, and I felt him looking down on me. He was _so_ close to me, and I felt as if all the breath in my body had left. His eyes darted between mine, and occasionally down to my lips. He seemed so unsure, and neither of us really knew what to do. My hands were resting on his chest, trapped between our bodies, and I could feel his heart racing as fast as mine.

I felt, more than heard, the shuttering inhale he took before he whispered, his breath tickling my lips, “You look so beautiful. I never expected anything else, but I had no idea the dress would suit you this perfectly. I just…I just want to kis-...”

We were interrupted by a splash of water. Erik’s head snapped over to the lake and mine followed. I never expected to see Raoul climbing out of the lake, and judging by his reaction, neither did Erik. He became furious, at first I thought it was at Raoul, but then his head snapped back to mine, and the betrayal I saw in his eyes broke my heart. His hand tightened in my hair, to the point where it would have hurt if I had tried to break free of his grasp. I didn’t move, paralyzed in fear. I couldn’t understand why he looked at me that way, as if I had something to do with Raoul showing up.

I didn’t realize what Erik must have thought until he started speaking, “Well Monsieur, it seems you have found my _humble_ _abode_. Please, do come in and make yourself at home. Have you come to get your _love_? I’m sure she’s been waiting for you, _dragging_ me along until you could come to her rescue.”

“She had nothing to do with this! Let her go!” Raoul shouted from the bank. He seemed scared to get any closer; not knowing what Erik was capable of.

My Angel laughed, and chills ran down my spine. Gone was the beautiful, full laugh that I had grown to love. Instead a chilling, dry one replaced it.

He looked at me; anger, hatred, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes and said, “Fine. Here she is.” He shoved me away from him, and it took all I had not to fall to the ground. Raoul ran up to me, checking me to make sure I was all right. I was in the process of letting him know I was fine, when Erik snuck up behind him and held a dagger to his throat.

I tried to grab Raoul, but it was too late. My Angel started backing up and I was too scared to try and pull Raoul free. Erik, who had turned into the Phantom right before my eyes, was calmly whispering threats to Raoul, “Did you think you could just walk in here and take her away? It’s not that easy. I hope you were at least planning on killing me first because I don’t give up anything I want without a fight.”

He looked me directly in the eyes as he said that last part. Once again I was paralyzed with fear and chills ran through me. I had never seen Erik this upset before, and I didn’t know what he was capable of in this state.

“ _Erik_ , please…stop. Let him go. He can leave and I’ll stay here, you don’t have to hurt him,” I pleaded. His eyes returned nothing but the hatred that had been in them since Raoul showed up.

“Christine, no. I cannot leave you down here; I do not care what I have to do. You need go, and leave me. Just get out of here!” Raoul was not helping the situation any.

“Well isn’t that _interesting_?” my Angel’s voice took on a menacing tone, “I’ll make you a deal. _One_ of you has to stay, and the other can go free, no harm will come to them. Your choice.”

“Christine, you go,” Raoul begged me.

“No,” I said, then looking at the man holding him I continued, “Erik, let him go. I’m going to stay. Don’t listen to him,” Raoul tried to interrupt me and argue with me, “He doesn’t get to make my decisions for me. Let him go. _Please_ ,” I begged. He didn’t move. I knew that he thought I had betrayed him and that wasn’t true at all. I really wanted to stay, but if I said that in front of Raoul, he’d think I’d gone mad and everything would become more complicated.

I decided to try a different approach, “Erik…you have to believe me I didn’t set you up. You have to kno-”

“NO! I _DO NOT_ have to believe you. Why would you ever love someone like _me_ ,” he spat. He let go of Raoul and started pacing. I looked to Raoul and gave him a look to stay still, and for once he listened.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Erik continued, “The only logical explanation is that all this time you have been working with _him_ to set me up, so that the Opera House could be free of the _Phantom_ once and for all.”

“Erik that’s not true, I would nev-,” I tried to explain once more.

He whipped around and looked at me, he was so angry, “STOP LYING TO ME! _YES_ you would! It’s impossible for anyone to want to be with me, to love me. Not even my mother could, so don’t go pretending you are any different _little girl._ You aren’t any different from the rest of them. You are only saying that to help your _precious little Vicomte_ , and not because you mean it. So don’t you _dare_ try to say you really want to stay.” He was standing right in front of me now.

“Eri-” I tried again, becoming more and more angry myself every time he interrupted me; yelling those accusations at me.

“STOP! JUST ST-”

“NO! _YOU_ STOP, ERIK! STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME TALK! I’m not capable of such schemes and hate. I would never do that to a person and _you_ know it. You’re trying to sabotage this because you don’t think you deserve me and that I deserve better. Well guess what _monsieur_ , you don’t get to choose whom I can and can’t love. You don’t get to tell me if I want you or him,” I pointed at Raoul, keeping my gaze fixed on Erik who wasn’t more than a foot away from me.

“ _I_ get to pick!And if this is the attitude you are going to have I will leave, it’ll break my heart, but I’m not going to stay here and be second-guessed and yelled at!” I paused, breathing heavily. I caught my breath, “I love _you._ ” I whispered, voice cracking, fighting off tears. I looked into his eyes and continued softly, my voice gaining strength with every word, “You. So take it or leave it, but I’m here to stay. I’m not abandoning you, and I’m not going to stand by and watch people hurt you. I will fight for you. You should know that by now, too.” 

He looked shocked and taken aback, then all of a sudden his face dropped and he turned away from me. I tried to walk towards him, but he held out a hand, stopping me, “Go,” he whispered, his voice sounded broken.

My Angel turned and faced Raoul, I could see the sadness in his eyes, “Take her and leave. Do _not_ let her come back. Take care of her, and make sure she stays safe. _Please_. There is an exit that leads to the street over there, use it,” he pointed at the entrance I always used.

Raoul looked him in the eyes and nodded once. He came over to me and grabbed me by the elbow trying to lead me over to the tunnel. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Tears were building up in my eyes and I was yelling, trying to get back to Erik, but Raoul forced me along.

Erik looked back at me once and said, “Please go. I need to know that you are somewhere safe, and I cannot guarantee that if you stay with me.”

“I don’t care! I just want to be with you!” I yelled back frantically.

He shook his head once, “No. Please, leave.”

With that he turned his back on me once more and I knew the conversation was over.I finally let Raoul lead me into the tunnel. We got a few steps into the tunnel when I remembered I had Erik’s ring. I decided I needed to give it back to him, if only as an excuse to see him one last time.

“I need to return this to him. Please, we have to go back. I need to give this back and then we can leave,” I told Raoul, showing him the ring.

He looked wary, but agreed to my request. I took off running and Raoul followed behind until the entrance to the tunnel. He stayed back to give us our privacy.

I found Erik sitting on the floor looking defeated. As always, he heard me approach before I could even tell him I was there. He stood, turned, and looked at me; a spark of happiness in his eyes that was quickly over taken with sadness and fear. I held out his ring to him, and he looked at it with such sadness that my heart shattered even more.

He shook his head, stepped toward me, and closed my hand around it saying softly, sadly, “I told you before that I gave it to you to remember me by. Keep it.”

Tears were running down my face, and sobs were threatening to burst out of my chest. I could see the tears forming in his eyes as well, and it only caused more of mine to fall. I grabbed his hand in both of mine, his palm facing up, and placed the ring inside it, closing his fingers around it. I didn’t want to let go, and sobs started to force their way out. His free hand came up to cup my cheek and wipe away my tears.

He had the saddest smile on his face, and his eyes seemed to hold all the sadness in the world, “Christine, I love you. I love you _so_ much. I always have, and I always will.”

Another sob pushed its way through my lips and more tears fell. He just wiped them away gently. I brought one of my hands up to hold his hand steady on my cheek. I closed my eyes and let myself feel him holding me there. Then I kissed the palm of his hand, looked into his eyes, and slowly backed away until I couldn’t take it anymore. He gave me a small, sad nod to tell me it was alright, and I turned and ran back to Raoul’s awaiting arms, crying my heart out.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, I had calmed down a little. There was still a steady stream of tears running down my face, but they were silent. Raoul kept looking over at me like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how.

Finally he got in front of me and turned to face me, stopping me in my tracks. “You know I want you to come with me. He is right, it is the only way to guarantee your safety…but you love him.”

I looked up at him, “I do.” Grabbing his hands I spoke softly, but determinedly, “Raoul, I have to go back to him. He’s a good man. Anything he’s done, he’s done to protect himself or me. He needs something good in his life, for once, and I can give that to him. You have to trust me…please. Let me go, and keep us safe by stopping that crowd. Please. We’ll go into hiding, and once we are settled, I’ll write you to keep you informed on how we are doing. You’ll know I’m safe. You have to know he’ll keep me safe.”

Raoul nodded, “I do. Go. I will try to slow them down at least. I do not think I can stop them completely. I will do my best though.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us the way you’d hoped.”

“It’s fine. I know why now. He has always had your heart. Now go, before it is too late.”

With a final hug, I took off running in the direction of the man I loved.

* * *

When I finally reached Erik’s _lair_ I was trembling with emotions. At first I couldn’t find him, but then I saw him sitting on the ground, in the middle of his big room, sobbing. I thought for once he didn’t realize I was in the room.

Then he spoke, voice shaking with emotion, “You need to leave, Christine. Please. Stop doing this, you’re making it too hard on me to let you go.”

I sat next to him pulling him close, he tried to push me away, but I held him tighter, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve made up my mind, and you can’t change it. I’m here to stay.”

When he heard those words he finally relaxed into my side, holding me tight, not wanting to let go. His tears staining my neck and shoulder, but I couldn’t care less. My own tears were running down my face and dropping on him.

Once we had both calmed down, Erik sat up. I turned to face him, kneeling and pulling him into a kneeling position with me. I cupped his, still mask less, wonderful, face and rested my forehead against his. He had his hands on my waist, and his eyes closed, content. I tilted his face up, silently urging him to open his eyes and look at me. He looked up and locked eyes with me; they were sparkling with happiness and unshed tears. I could feel his breath on my lips once again.

Keeping my eyes on his I whispered, “I will never leave you. I can’t leave you. I need you. I want you. _I love you_.”

His eyes widened as though he couldn’t believe me, but a second later his lips were on mine and it didn’t matter. His hand came up to my cheek, fingers in my hair. I slid one of my hands down to grab at his collar and pull him closer. He wrapped his other hand tight around my waist, and in a swift motion stood us up. Our lips didn’t part until we both couldn’t breathe. Our foreheads rested on each other’s, our breaths tingling against our faces. Both my hands were clutching his collar, keeping him close, and both his hands had come up to frame my face, his fingers digging into my hair, keeping me steady against him. I never wanted to move, but then we heard distant yelling. Raoul had held the mob off as long as he could, and now it was time for us to leave. Reluctantly we broke apart.

“We need to hurry,” Erik said. He started to grab various items. I ran into his room and grabbed a bag and started stuffing music into it. I ran room to room gathering his music. By the time I got back to him he had his jacket and cape on ready to go. He held my cape out to me and helped me put it on. I noticed his mask on the table and grabbed it. We ran into a tunnel I had never seen before. Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me along, making sure I dogged any obstacles. We came upon an opening in the tunnel and stopped to catch our breath.

“Come here,” I reached out towards my Angel. He turned and walked over to me, and I reached up and slipped the mask over his face, “I don’t know where this leads, but if we have to go outside I thought you might want that.”

He gave me a gentle smile, “Thank you.” He looked down at the bag I was holding and a curious look came over his face, “What exactly did you put in there? Your other dress?”

“No,” I said as I opened it and showed him what was inside, “I got all of your music.”

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes once more, “ _Christine,_ ” He breathed. Then he rushed forward and kissed me. This time it was sloppy and heated, but it was perfect. I sucked in a breath of surprise and then used my free hand to pull him close. The kiss ended as fast as it started, but it left us both gasping for air.

“I apologize. It’s just that my music means a great deal to me and the fact that you thought to take it over anything else…it means so much.”

I smiled at him, “You’re welcome. I couldn’t bear the thought of you losing all of it,” I said, sincerely, before continuing on jokingly, “If I’d of known that was going to be your reaction to only the music, I’d have figured out how to bring the piano with us. I bet that reaction would have been spectacular.”

“Oh, shush,” Erik’s whole face turned red. “If you are all rested, _and done making jokes_ , we should continue on now.”

He took my hand again and walked into one of the many antechambers that connected to this room. After about fifteen minutes we came upon the exit. It opened into the cemetery my father was in. It was dark out and abandoned. We found a carriage waiting at the entrance, with a note that read,

_“Everything you will need to start over can be found in the back. Take care of her. Write when possible, or if you need anything else. ~R_

_P.S. You might want to thank Madame Giry, when you get the chance, for telling me where to send this. She sends her well wishes, and hopes you make it to safety soon.”_

“ _Raoul_ ,” I smiled.

“He is not so bad after all. Are you ready?” Erik looked down at me, a small smile on his lips.

“As long as I’m with you, I’m always ready,” I looked back at him, returning his smile.

He helped me up onto the carriage and climbed up beside me, grabbed the reins, and clicked the horses forward. As the carriage lurched forward, he slid one hand into mine, interlacing our fingers. I couldn’t have been happier than I was in that moment, starting the rest of my life with my Angel.

La Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed. This is the last full chapter. The next is a short epilogue. I plan on writing more short stories in this universe, so hopefully you'll stick around to see those!
> 
> Also the dress is the inspiration for Christine's dress, hers just doesn't have the train. It's Margaret Duchess of Argyll's Wedding Dress


	7. Epilogue: A Letter to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine writes a letter.

_Dearest Raoul,_

_You probably thought I forgot all about you and my promise to send you letters informing you on how we are, but I haven’t. It’s been on my mind everyday. Everything has been so busy since that night, that I’m only now finding time to sit and update you on recent events. It has been a hectic few months and I’m sorry for having kept you waiting. I hope you haven’t been worried._

_Erik and I traveled for about a week and a half until we ended up in a charming little town called Domfront in Normandy. It’s a reasonable distance from both the ocean and Paris should we ever need either. The place itself is in the hills surrounded by many trees and fields. There are many old buildings and the Château de Domfront ruins that add to the intrigue and beauty of the place. Erik loves the architecture and I love the countryside that surrounds us. We found a little cottage on the outskirts of town, and moved in fairly quickly. We still had provisions to last us the week, so we didn’t leave the house much. We started a garden, Erik worked on getting all of his compositions in order and getting furnishings for our house, and we took walks together every evening. He was very reluctant to let me go very far out of his sight, but eventually he had to. One of us had to go into town to get food and other supplies. We didn’t want to go together, well Erik didn’t want us to go together. He was scared of how people would react to him and he didn’t want to risk me being seen with him until we knew how people would treat him. I eventually coaxed him into letting me be the one to go into town first, and I met many wonderful people. The next week he went into town, he was very nervous when he left, but when he came back he seemed to have a weight lifted off his shoulders. He told me very few people stared at him and some even asked him about his mask, but more in curiosity than malice. He was told many inhabitants of the town had relatives that had severe injuries because of the last revolution, so nothing could surprise them, and he needn’t worry about anyone judging him because of his injuries._

_Not long after that we started going out together. People would smile and wave and we started to make friends. Someone got wind that Erik is a composer, and a publisher visiting the town approached us. He asked if Erik would be interested in publishing anything he wrote. He told the man no, but I insisted he think it over. The man left an address for us, he works in Paris, and told us to let him know if Erik changed his mind. I convinced Erik to at least publish something and see if it would be worth doing more, so that night he copied one of his earlier compositions, and I mailed it to the publisher the next morning. Within a week we had word that the publisher loved it and wanted to visit to talk about Erik doing more for them and to possibly work up a contract. By the middle of the month, Erik had a job composing. He is to be paid every time one of his pieces is sold and a small percentage of the profits of every performance of his pieces. He’s thinking about working on an opera and getting it published within the next couple of years; he doesn’t want to do it yet because he wants to be involved in the staging and rehearsals of his opera which would require us to go back to Paris and we won’t be able to do that until it is safe. He won’t admit it, but we are going to need you to let us know when things calm down if he ever wants to put on another opera; which I know he does, maybe just not at the Opéra Populaire, or at least not for awhile._

_As a gift for Erik, and please don’t be mad at me when I tell you this, I wrote Madame Giry and asked her to find a way to transport Erik’s piano, if it was still intact. Thankfully it was, and she found a way to get it to us secretly. The day it arrived I’ll never forget. Erik was composing in his study and I was outside in the garden. A cart pulled up and right away I knew it was his piano. I called to him from outside, but he was so busy that he didn’t hear me. I had to tell the men to uncover it quietly because I wanted to surprise him. I went inside calling Erik’s name. He finally looked up at me, slightly exasperated that he was being bothered, until I told him I needed him to come outside with me. He stood up and headed for the door, but I stopped him and made him close his eyes. I pulled him outside and had him open them. He was so shocked, and seeing him that happy was one of the best things I have ever seen. He hovered over the men as they carried it inside and put it in his study, luckily the study has a set of French doors that made it easier to get the piano into the house. That night Erik took me to the restaurant in town, and on our walk home, stopped me at my favorite little hidden nook off the path to our house, and proposed to me._

_We were married a week later with many of our new friends in attendance. We have now been married for a month, and I couldn’t be happier. Erik composes constantly and I help when I can. I can’t do much other than sing; if he writes anything with words. He’s trying to teach me piano, now that we have it, but I’m a very slow learner. I mostly keep all of his compositions and supplies organized. I have dabbled in copying his compositions, to try and help him get those done faster, so we can send them off. I’m getting better, and maybe one day will be good enough that, that can be my job. For now I am content to watch him or read while he works, enjoying his company even in silence. I do hope you come and visit some day, I think you would like it here. It reminds of me the places we used to play at as children._

_I hope you are well. I’m sorry, again, that it took me so long to write. I really do hope you weren’t too worried. I hope also we can start to write to each other consistently; I miss our conversations, and you. I know this didn’t go the way you had planned, and I hope you can forgive me for that. I wish you all the happiness, which I know you will find. Please write back, a let me know how Paris is doing, and the Opera House, and most importantly, you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_With Love,_

_Christine_

_P.S. Erik sends his thanks, as do I. He doesn’t like to admit it much, but he really is grateful for all of your help. He knows we wouldn’t be where we are today if it wasn’t for you. Thank you again for everything, mostly for letting me go. I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been. But know that I am in safe and capable hands, and I am very happy. I pray that you are too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I plan on writing more in this universe, but as of now this is all I have. Thanks for reading!


End file.
